Sυммer
by A. LaLa S. Stark
Summary: Todo verano tiene una historia. Cuando a los jugadores Karasuno se les anuncia que han sido escogidos para una pre selección nacional la emoción los invade. Junto con Nekoma, Fukurodani y un cuarto jugador, un campamento lleno de 15 adolescentes hormonales comienza. Yaoi. PWP. Multiship.
1. Dos es número par

_Hello!_ Mi nombre es LaLa y hoy finalmente publico un fic de Haikyuu. ¡No _quepo_ de emoción _!_ Mas _blah blah blah_ al final.

Declaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Haruishi Furudate y su magistral mente; nadie en su sano juicio me pagaría por esto.

Advertencias:

 **YAOI:** _Que significa ChicoXChico. Boy Love. Homosexuales, etc._

Comedia de Calidad Dudosa.

 _PWP_ : Plot what plot? (In Spanish: Trama, que trama?)

El lector podría perder sus neuronas. (Aun en comprobación y experimentación)

Capitulo revisado mil veces pero NO vetado (broken heart) así que si detectan una falta de horrografía estaría muy agradecida si me lo hacen saber.

Creo que la actitud de Tsukki quedo un poco OoC, pero vamos, que tiene sentimientos el niño, muy ocultos, pero los tiene.

* * *

 _Capitulo dedicado a **mi Ángel** ~~~. Por que sin ti y tu paciencia esta historia nunca habría visto la luz. _

* * *

_¡Hey, hey hey!_

* * *

Sυммer

* * *

Capítulo 1: Doѕ eѕ núмero par

* * *

Daichi miró a su alrededor con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro, mientras todo el equipo lo observaba a la espera de que su capitán se dignara a decir 'La Gran Noticia'.

Durante todo el entrenamiento estuvieron más distraídos de lo normal debido a que al inicio del mismo Daichi anunció que al final de la práctica hablarían de algo de suma importancia y confidencialidad, tanta que ni Sugawara estaba enterado de tan importante secreto.

Todos estaba de un humor bastante inestable debido a dicho asunto, sobre todo Hinata, quien rápidamente comenzó a pensar lo peor y por lo tanto fallo la mitad de sus saques y remates, dando como resultado que Kageyama se saliera de sus cabales ante tanta ineptitud por parte del más pequeño, y esto solo fue el inicio de un entrenamiento desastroso, donde Tsukishima aprovechó la inestabilidad emocional del Rey para provocarlo más de lo normal.

Suga por otro lado se sentía un poco herido, ¿Desde cuándo Daichi no le contaba que estaba sucediendo? Tal era su preocupación por el hecho de que Daichi lo había dejado de lado que en ningún momento intentó calmar a los de primer año.

Así que Asashi y Nishinoya se vieron forzados a intervenir cuando poco antes de terminar el entrenamiento Kageyama y Tsukishima comenzaron a lanzarse todo lo que encontraron a su alcance; balones, botellas de agua vacías y ¡Oh! ¿Cómo hizo Kageyama para lanzar con tanta fuerza a Hinata?

Por suerte para el bloqueador central más pequeño Asahi, que era el que se encontraba más cerca de Tsukishima, quien claramente era el blanco de los proyectiles que Tobio lanzaba, reaccionó a tiempo para atrapar a Shouyo entre sus brazos y evitar que el incidente llegara a mayores consecuencias. Después de tal acontecimiento Daichi decidió que no podía seguir retrasando más la noticia, o la cancha terminaría explotando y entonces ahora sí el subdirector les cerraría el club de Volleyball.

—Sé que hemos pasado por muchas experiencias nuevas estos últimos meses, —comenzó su discurso una vez que todo el equipo estuve sentado y en silencio—torneos, entrenamientos, campamentos con otras escuelas de Tokio, pero hoy nos enfrentemos a algo más grande que todo eso. Gracias a todo ese arduo trabajo Karasuno fue tomada en cuenta para algo grande, algo mucho más grande.

Las miradas que todos le dirigían iban desde la condición hasta la incredulidad, nadie entendía bien que de qué rayos estaba hablando su capitán.

—Iremos a un campamento de volleyball—continuó hablando el capitán, y al darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban como si lo quisieran ahorcar hasta matarlo por la 'Gran Noticia' se apresuró a añadir—en la playa, en Okinawa, un pre selectivo nacional de 5 que habrá a lo largo y ancho del país.

Murmullos de emoción e incredulidad se comenzaron a llenar el gimnasio, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Hinata comenzara a gritar de emoción seguido por Nishinoya y Tanaka. Otros como Tsukki y Kageyama sabían que había alguna trampa entre todo eso y permanecieron expectantes a que Daichi terminara de hablar. Una vez que el capitán tranquilizó a los tres chiflados del equipo pudo continuar con su discurso:

—Sé que es emocionante y que debemos estar orgullosos por lo lejos que ha llegado Karasuno gracias a nuestros esfuerzo, pero también hay una mala noticia —a Kageyama se le tensó totalmente el cuerpo, expectante— no todos podremos ir.

Hinata notó la rigidez del peli negro y como si nada comenzó a frotarle la espalda en un gesto tranquilizador a la vez que le decía palabras reconfortantes.

—Es obvio que iras Kageyama, eres nuestro genio. Sería una tontería ir sin ti, recuerda que tú eres la razón por la que nos invitaron a los campamentos en Tokio en primer lugar.

Hinata se sorprendió un poco al notar que sus palabras habían logrado calmar al azabache, pero aun así él se sentía increíblemente inquieto; era obvio que Kageyama iría pero ¿y él? La voz de Daichi interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando comenzó a dar más información.

—Sé que no es justo y que deberíamos ir como equipo pero esto es algo que nos sobrepasa definitivamente, si no quieren ir son libres de rechazar la oferta pero eso no asegurara que en remplazo seleccionen a otro de nosotros. Antes de mencionar a los seleccionados quiero que aquellos cuyos nombres no mencione comprendan que en estos meses estarán asistiendo a entrenamientos regulares y torneos amistosos donde habrá entrenadores observándolos, no han sido dejados de lado y si sus habilidades aumentan se podrán reunir con nosotros, en el mismo campamento en Okinawa o en alguno de los otros 4 que habrá, por lo que claramente seguirán entrenando y dando lo mejor de sí. —les dirigió una mirada penetrante a todos y cada uno de los jugadores frente a él— ¿Entendieron?

— ¡Sí!—Gritó todo el equipo como uno sólo.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió de golpe, dándoles paso al entrenador Ukai y al profesor Takeda.

— ¿Ya les dijiste?—preguntó un poco sorprendido el entrenador, recién había escuchado el grito del equipo antes de entrar.

—Estoy en eso, estaba a punto de decir los nombres.

— ¿Podría tener ese honor?

—Por supuesto, adelante profesor Takeda.

—Bueno chicos, me imagino que se están muriendo de la curiosidad así que no lo alargare más. Los seleccionados de Karasuno son: Sawamura Daichi, Kōshi Sugawara, Asahi Azumane, Yū Nishinoya, Tobio Kageyama, Shōyō Hinata y Tsukishima Kei.

Varios corazones se rompieron en ese momento. Otros tanto se inflaron de orgullo y dos se llenaron de incredulidad.

Kageyama simplemente no se lo podía creer, sabía que era bueno pero no tenían un buen historial, una prueba de eso era su apodo como 'Rey de la cancha' y aquel desastroso último partido que jugó en secundaria. Sin embargo Hinata tenía razón, lo habían elegido a pesar de eso, o mejor dicho: los habían elegido. Él y Hinata compartirían nuevamente la cancha y serían invencibles juntos.

Tsukishima por su parte no sabía cómo reaccionar, sabía que era alto y que había mejorado notablemente después de sus entrenamientos con Bokuto y Kuroo, pero jamás imaginó que a tal grado como para ser seleccionado en un equipo pre nacional. Miró al otro lado del semicírculo en el que se encontraban sentados en busca de Yamaguchi, el cual se encontraba con la mirada clavada en el piso, mordiéndose los labios, intentando que ninguna lágrima de impotencia se derramara. Tsukki estuvo tentado a rechazar la oferta en ese mismo momento para quedarse al lado de Tadashi pero luego recordó el desastroso gran incidente que habían tenido días atrás y que apenas y se hablaban desde entonces por lo que en vez de pensar nuevamente en rechazar la oferta se aferró a la idea de asistir y poner un poco de distancia entre ambos, antes de que las cosas empeorarán aún más.

Después de la impresión inicial todos los ojos del equipo se quedaron clavados en el entrenador Ukai, quien les regresaba una mirada de orgullo y solidaridad. Sus cuervos estaban volando más lejos de lo que él jamás imaginó.

—Sensei—llamó Suga al profesor Takeda— ¿Qué otras escuelas asistirán?

—Nekoma, Wakutani south y Fukurodani; las combinaciones fueron elegidas al azar por un sorteo. Tengo entendido que Aoba Jousai, estará en Hokkāido y que Shiratorizawa estará en Kioto, pero son pocos los seleccionados de esas escuelas. Estoy orgullosos de ustedes chicos—para dar énfasis a sus palabras les levanto los pulgares en señal de aprobación acompañados de su particular amable sonrisa. —Ahora, los que escucharon su nombre por favor sigan al entrenador Ukai y los que no se quedaran aquí conmigo.

Los seleccionados se levantaron de sus posiciones, y algunos como Suga, Daichi y Asahi les dieron una palmada de apoyo a quienes tenían más cerca y no habían sido seleccionados.

Al salir del gimnasio el entrenador los dirigió a uno de los salones en la primera planta de la escuela donde en los 4 pupitres de enfrente y 3 de la segunda fila había un bonche de papeles sobre sus mesas.

—Siéntense ahí, hay un juego de hojas para cada uno—les señaló los objetos y espero a que todos se acomodaran, Tsukishima, Daichi y Asahi en los de atrás ya que eran los más altos—antes que nada quiero decir que estoy orgulloso de ustedes, son un orgullo para la escuela, llevábamos mucho tiempo sin ser pre seleccionados en volleyball. Honestamente pensé que este año si lo lograríamos, pero solamente con uno o dos como la escuela Wakutani south, y sin embargo aquí están, 7 representantes, 7 cuervos que volaran muy lejos-tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar, en el salón reinaba un ambiente de orgullo, de felicidad, pero aun así se podía sentir un poco de tristeza por dejar a algunos atrás—en estas hojas encontrarán dos copias de un permiso que deben llenar y firmar sus padres, una copia me la darán a mí y otra se la quedarán ellos. Si hay algún problema, si no los quieren dejar ir o si tienen alguna duda, el jueves, ósea dentro de dos días, el Profesor Takeda y yo nos dedicaremos a ir a sus casas a platicar de todo eso. Son 2 meses y medio, así que en los papeles podrán encontrar un itinerario, y el seguro médico que la escuela les proporciona. También viene anexado una lista de cosas que necesitarán. En cuanto a comida, transporte y hospedaje la escuela se hará cargo de los gastos, pero si quieren comprar recuerdos o algo por el estilo son libres de llevar su propio dinero. Una vez dicho esto, solo quiero repetirles lo orgulloso que estoy de ustedes, son personas excepcionales que merece totalmente tener un lugar entre el pre selectivo nacional. No será fácil, se enfrentarán a obstáculos más grandes y difíciles que los que han sorteado hasta ahora, pero entrenarán para eso y contarán con un equipo especializado que estará para ustedes y lo que necesiten, pero sobre todo apóyense en quienes están sentados ahora a su lado, en esta habitación encontrarán a las personas que más apoyo les brindarán durante toda la experiencia que vivirán en unas pocas semanas. No sé a qué piensen dedicarse al terminar la preparatoria, no sé si seguirán jugando este deporte durante la universidad, pero esto, el ser seleccionado, les abrirá muchas puertas en cuanto al deporte se refiere. Y por último, por favor—señaló las hojas en frente de cada uno—pongas sus nombres en la primera página, no queremos que las pierdan—los miró a todos y cada uno a los ojos sonriéndoles ampliamente, estaba seguro de que al menos uno llegaría al selectivo nacional— ¿Tienen alguna duda?

El salón permaneció en un silencio sepulcral, nadie podía asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar, era demasiado, un gran peso que sin embargo todos estaban encantados de llevar, ya sea por lo cool que eso los haría ver o por el sincero deseo de dedicarse al volleyball profesionalmente. Ante la total falta de respuesta y la cara de estupefacción de algunos-Hinata- jugadores el entrenador dio por terminada la 'junta' y los mando a sus casa, no sin antes ordenarles que no pasaran por el gimnasio, ya que no quería que la tristeza de sus compañeros les arruinara el sentimiento de felicidad y triunfo que debían de estar experimentando. Ya habría tiempo para consuelos y palabras de aliento después. Tsukki se alivió en su interior ante esta orden, debido a que eso significaba evitar a Yamaguchi sin complicaciones un día más.

Todos se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela, una vez ahí los siete se dividieron en dos grupos, el primero conformado por los cuatro mayores que se dirigían hacia el camino de la derecha y el segundo por los tres restantes que tomarían el camino de la izquierda. En el primer grupo había un aire de tensión que antes no habían sentido por estar concentrados en las palabras del entrenador, pero que ahora que el silencio reinaba todos podían notar; a Asahi no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta del origen de dicha tensión: Suga. Su usualmente parlanchín y amigable compañero estaba raramente callado y peor aún, sin un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro, ni siquiera los intentos de Noya por alegrarlo funcionaron y los de Daichi solo recibieron una mirada asesina a cambio. Asahi estaba seriamente preocupada cuando llegó la hora de separarse, Noya y él siguieron por el camino recto mientras que Daichi y Suga se desviaban por el de la izquierda. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del capitán y sub capitán Asahi miro a Noya y le expresó su preocupación.

—No entiendo que acaba de pasar. ¿Crees que Suga decida no ir? Parecía bastante molesto.

—Dudo que sea eso—contestó distraídamente Nishinoya— creo que más bien fue por qué Daichi no le contó 'La Gran Noticia'. Una mirada de tristeza se posó en sus ojos en cuando Daichi anunció un gran secreto al inicio del entrenamiento y después de eso Suga se puso raro ¿Notaste que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las peleas entre Tsukki y Kageyama?

Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del más alto, pero Noya no lo notó debido a que la noche había caído y la iluminación de la calle por la que estaban pasando no era muy buena.

—Pues...no. Estaba distraído mirándote que, y-yo—ante su leve titubeo tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar—no lo noté. Bueno, no lo noté hasta que realmente se salió de control.

Noya abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa para luego voltear a ver a su grandulón novio y dedicarle una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

—Arreglaran las cosas, ya lo verás.

Y con eso dio fin a la conversación.

Asahi tomó la mano de Noya sin importarle si alguien podía verlos, estaba tan feliz por los acontecimientos de esa tarde que ni siquiera se detuvo a buscarle un significado a sus acciones antes de levantar la mano del más pequeño y dirigirla a sus labios para depositar un pequeño y casto beso en sus nudillos. El resto de su camino a casa fue tranquilo, lleno de expectativas por pasar todo un verano juntos. El último verano antes de que el mayor entrara a la Universidad.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Daichi no sabía qué hacer, sabía que Suga le estaba aplicando la ley del hielo pero no estaba muy seguro del porqué. Le quedaban al menos dos cuadras más para arreglar lo que fuese que había que arreglar o Suga se iría a su casa enojado. Así que comenzó de la mejor manera que pudo:

—Juro que no lo hice a propósito. ¿Me perdonas?

Suga lo miró confundido y asombrado al mismo tiempo, ¿había subestimado a su capitán y este si se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho para que él se sintiera mal y dejado de lado? Una parte de él lo dudaba seriamente.

— ¿Sabes por qué estoy así?—no pudo evitar preguntar con cierto aire de incredulidad.

—Mi instinto me dice que es por mi culpa ¿me equivoco?

Una mirada molesta cruzó por el rostro de Suga. ¡Claro! Perdóname, no lo vuelvo a hacer, blah, blah, pero Daichi ni siquiera sabía que había hecho.

—Olvídalo.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se abrió paso en los labios del indignado antes de que este acelerará su velocidad para dejar atrás a un aún más confundido Daichi que estaba intentando asimilar dos cosas: ¿Por qué se sentía terriblemente mal por la tristeza de Suga? Y dos ¿Por qué sentía que movería mar tierra y hasta el mismo infierno por arreglar lo que sea que hizo mal? No debería sentir eso por su mejor amigo, porque al fin de cuentas: Sólo eran eso, mejores amigos ¿no?

* * *

...•••...

* * *

— ¡Apuesto a que encontraré más conchas marinas que tú!

— ¿A sí? ¡Pues apuesto a que aguantare más tiempo la respiración bajo el agua que tú!

— ¡Pues yo apuesto a que pasare más tiempo adentro de la alberca, tanto que pareceré una pasita arrugada!

— ¡Yo tendré más arrugas!

Conforme Hinata y Kageyama discutían por cosas como quien tendría más arrugas y quien desgarraría su traje de baño primero sus rostros se estaban acercando involuntariamente, mientras que sus voces aumentaban de volumen, por si la gente que estaba dos cuadras a la redonda no pudiera escucharlos ya.

— ¿Esto terminara con ambos besándose finalmente? O ¿por qué están a dos centímetros el uno de otro?

La voz de Tsukki rompió rápidamente la burbuja en la que ambos se encontraban, logrando que se separaran el uno del otro a gran velocidad, como si fueran los polos opuestos de dos imanes. Ambos rápidamente se sonrojaron ante la mención de un beso y voltearon su cabeza hacia otra dirección que no fuera la de su novio o la de Tsukishima. Kageyama incluso comenzó a silbar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tal vez llevan poco más de una semana saliendo en una especie de noviazgo y aunque ambos se morían por un beso ninguno estaba dispuesto a presionar al otro para obtener aunque sea un pequeño roce de labios. Así de idiotas son estos nerds del volleyball.

Tsukki soltó un bufido de sarcasmo al ver a sus dos compañeros comportarse de una manera tan patética; cuando él salía con Yamaguchi...

Rápidamente cortó el camino que sus pensamientos estaban comenzando a seguir, por qué tal vez él y Yamaguchi habían avanzado rápido pero eso ya no importaba por qué un 'él y Yamaguchi' ya había dejado de existir.

En su interior agradeció mentalmente cuando Hinata se despidió para continuar su camino calle arriba en su bicicleta, no sin antes depositar un apresurado y corto beso en la muy roja mejilla de Kageyama.

Tobio y él siguieron caminando juntos en silencio, poco a poco el rostro del más bajo recuperó su color habitual.

— ¿Lo quieres?

Kei se regañó mentalmente por no haber podido mantener para sí mismo la pregunta que acababa de formular. El aludido lo miró unos segundos a los ojos mientras decidía si ignorarlo o contestar.

—Si no lo quisiera, ¿crees que lo soportaría todo el día? Tal vez lo amenazo un poco y le doy uno que otro golpe en la cabeza, pero es solo para no perder la costumbre.

Kageyama estuvo tentado a preguntarle a Tsukishima algo parecido respecto a Yamaguchi, pero algo en el semblante del otro le dijo que no era prudente, no hoy al menos.

—Hasta mañana—se despidió el azabache, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que comenzaba a inundar su cara. ¡Por Dios! ¡Acaban de admitir que quería a Hinata en voz alta!

Tsukki solo le devolvió la despedida con un leve movimiento de cabeza antes de continuar su camino. Era raro caminar a su casa con otras personas que no fueran su ahora ex amigo de la infancia, pero ahora que ya habían pasado días desde 'La Ruptura' supo que no iba a morir por caminar con el ruidoso de Hinata o el idiota de Kageyama. Y bueno, poco a poco se acostumbraría a las 3 cuadras de camino en solitario. Al fin y al cabo, sólo le quedaban 8 días escolares antes de que las vacaciones y el campamento en Okinawa comenzarán.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron un remolino de reuniones, papeles y requisitos para los seleccionados sub 19. Los entrenamientos eran un momento agridulce para todos ya que se respiraba la emoción de la aventura y la tristeza de aquellos cuyas habilidades no habían sido lo suficientemente buenas.

Pero el tiempo es irrefrenable, los segundos, minutos, horas y días pasan inevitablemente, demasiado lentos para algunos o demasiado rápido para otros. Cuando Hinata recogió su boleta de calificaciones de los exámenes que acababa de presentar dos semanas atrás supo que las estrellas estaban alineadas en su favor, ya que había pasado todos con calificaciones mejores a las que él esperaba, de hecho solo en una materia había sacado la calificación mínima. Así que cuando Kageyama se acercó a él con una mueca en los labios y los ojos brillantes de emoción supo que el azabache también había obtenido los resultados deseados. Sin una palabra de por medio ambos chocaron los puños y se miraron fijamente, muriéndose por besar al otro.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—Oye Suga, perdóname.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, llevo una semana diciéndote que actúe de una manera muy estúpida y que quien debería disculparse soy yo. Y ya lo hice. — para enfatizar sus palabras Suga le sonrió amablemente. Pero Daichi sabía por esa sonrisa que el otro aún no lo había perdonado por no haberle contado La Gran Noticia y por haberlo dejado de lado.

Suga se disculpó con él por su actitud tan grosera al día siguiente, y al hacerlo dijo una frase, seis palabras, que lo dejaron reflexionando durante tres días: 'Después de todo sólo somos amigos'. Durante ese tiempo finalmente se dio cuenta de que fue lo que había hecho mal; al principio no lo comprendió, pensaba que no había hecho algo malo por qué él quería darle la sorpresa a Suga de que había sido seleccionado, pero después de otro día en donde el de cabellos claros le seguía contestando de una manera cortante, amable pero cortante, se dio cuenta de que si él hubiera sido Suga y Suga hubiera sido él, a él le hubiera gustado que Suga le diera la sorpresa, sí, pero de una manera más privada y donde solo estuvieran ellos dos para compartir la alegría de lo que significaba ser pre seleccionado nacional. Después de que asimiló eso, se dio cuenta por qué la frase 'Después de todo sólo somos amigos' le había dolido tanto.

Así que ahora a dos días de irse de campamento realmente estaba intentando que Suga lo perdonara y que estuvieran bien, como antes de que él decidiera arruinarlo todo, involuntariamente hay que aclarar.

Ese día llevaba haciendo todo tipo de méritos, desde esperarlo para irse a la escuela juntos, platicar todo el camino de trivialidades, donde en ningún momento Daichi se perdió ni una solo palabra de lo que Suga decía, después eso en la escuela donde se ofreció a comprarle el almuerzo y cargarlo hasta la mesa habitual donde el club de Volleyball se juntaba, Suga parecía estar bajando la guardia, pero con alguien como él uno nunca sabía. Finalmente cuando la práctica terminó y él volvió a disculparse por milésima vez algo en su cabeza hizo clic, nunca sabrá por qué, o que fue el detonante para que se diera cuenta de porque la indiferencia y el leve cambio de actitud del de cabellos claros le dolían tanto, pero finalmente ese miércoles por la tarde se dio cuenta de la mayor verdad de su vida: Estaba enamorado de Koushi Sugawara.

Varios sentimientos se apoderaron de su cuerpo, a tal punto de que se quedó ahí, congelado, con un balón entre los brazos cerca de una esquina del gimnasio, intentando asimilar su gran verdad. Poco a poco por su mente fueron pasando pequeñas partes de su vida, todas las compartía con Suga, momentos felices, tristes, emocionantes, etc. Momentos en los que poco a poco se había ido enamorando del vice capitán. Momentos que no lo dejarían dar marcha atrás a sus ya muy desarrollados sentimientos por su compañero. Momentos que habían marcado su vida para siempre.

Aunque por su mente paso negar todos esos sentimientos rápidamente supo que no tenía sentido, que por más que lo intentara el único resultado sería herirse a sí mismo con el gran peligro de herir a Suga en el proceso. Después, la idea de declararse en ese mismo instante sustituyó a la anterior, pero nuevamente fue rápidamente reprimida; Suga aún estaba enojado con él, y probablemente sí llegaba y se declaraba en ese momento el otro podría pensar que se trataba de una broma y se lo tomaría como tal.

Así que finalmente a su mente llegó la tercera idea, una buena para variar, tenía todo un verano para conquistarlo y no pensaba desperdiciarlo. Poco a poco volvió en sí y supo que su pequeño momento de meditación no había pasado desapercibido para Asahi y Noya por la mirada que estos le dedicaban desde su lugar en la fila que se había formado para rematar.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Era el final de una larga semana para Tsukishima Kei, el entrenamiento de ese viernes acaba de terminar porque a pesar de todo el entrenador los había hecho practicar hasta el último día de clases sin tregua ni descanso. Los seleccionados se verían en la escuela en unas pocas horas para comenzar el viaje a Okinawa, donde un camión que prácticamente ya había recorrido todo el país recogiendo a los seleccionados de las otras escuelas los pasaría a recoger para llegar al día siguiente a su destino.

Después de limpiar el gimnasio los seleccionados fueron liberados para ir a sus casas a recoger las maletas que llevarían, o en el caso de Hinata, a aventar dentro de una mochila cosas que probablemente necesitaría durante su estancia en las playas de Okinawa.

Tsukki emprendió su camino con un nudo en su estómago apenas perceptible, era una especie de molestia que estaba comenzando a impacientarlo y se lo atribuyó a los nervios de estar a punto de partir, porque honestamente nunca había pasado unas vacaciones alejado de su familia por tanto tiempo y debía admitirlo, extrañaría a Akiteru, ya que desde que el mayor había entrado a la Universidad apenas y lo veía algunos fines de semana.

El camino a su casa se le hizo extraño, ya que lo recorrió en completa soledad. Después de _La Ruptura_ con Yamaguchi pensó que recorrería ese camino sin compañía todos los días, pero las estrellas se había alineado un poco a su favor y siempre acaba regresando junto a Hinata o Kageyama, o los dos juntos. Pero ese día ambos idiotas amantes del volleyball habían salido corriendo del gimnasio hacías sus casa a hacer las maletas, y Tsukki que si era responsable había ordenado sus pertenencias con días de anticipación y gracias a eso ahora caminaba sin prisas hacia su hogar.

Mientras la escuela iba quedando atrás Tsukki finalmente entendió que el nudo en su estómago y las leves nauseas que este le provocaban no se debían a el nerviosismo de partir, más bien en su interior sentía como si su corazón se estuviera resquebrajando en varios pedazos. Algo atontando por la extraña y nada placentera sensación se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían humedecido al grado de que pensó que el cristal de sus lentes se había ensuciado. Así que cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar se detuvo frente a la pequeña arboleda por la que iba pasando para poder calmar todas las sensaciones que amenazaban con derrumbarlo.

Tsukki estaba realmente confundió, ni siquiera cuando su relación con Yamaguchi terminó él se sintió de esa manera, pero después de meditarlo por unos momentos se dio cuenta de porque su cuerpo y mente estaba traicionándolo de ese modo: ahora que se iba tan lejos y que pasaría dos meses y medio alejado del pecoso era obvio que no iban a regresar y estar juntos. Durante las dos semanas y media que llevaban separados aún existía la posibilidad de que regresaran, de que alguno se disculpara o bajará la guardia y retomarán una relación que los había hecho felices al mismo tiempo que los había herido. Tsukki sabía que durante ese tiempo en su mente aún había existido la posibilidad de que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero ahora, con su viaje a Okinawa a solo unas horas de distancia se dio cuenta de que realmente era el final.

Una vez que ordenó sus pensamientos y se aseguró de que ninguna lágrima caería de sus ojos se permitió continuar su camino, no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese parque perdido en su mente, así que se apresuró lo más que pudo.

Una vez que llegó a casa rápidamente subió a su habitación por sus pertenencias y las bajó al recibidor. Su madre y Akiteru se ofrecieron a acompañarlo hasta la escuela y aunque Tsukki intentó disuadirlos de tal idea no lo logró, así que poco tiempo después los tres Tsukishima se dirigían hacia la preparatoria Karasuno cargados de maletas con ropa, artículos personales de higiene, un peluche de dinosaurio estratégicamente escondido, y todos con una sensación de orgullo en sus corazones. No habían recorrido ni medio camino cuando Tsukki se dio cuenta de que había olvidado sus gafas deportivas en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama.

—Volveré por ellas y los alcanzo, si sólo voy yo será más rápido.

Madre y hermano estuvieron de acuerdo y Tsukki se dirigió a paso veloz hacia su casa, una vez ahí abrió, subió a su cuarto y recuperó sus anteojos. Ya estaba saliendo y cerrando la puerta cuando escuchó unos suaves pasos detrás de sí. Se volteó rápidamente al reconocer el sonido de un carraspeo para llamar su atención y no pudo evitar que sus ojos demostraran la sorpresa que sentía al ver a Yamaguchi frente a él, con el cabello húmedo porque al parecer estaba recién bañado.

—No pensé que fuera a encontrarte. ¿No deberías estar de camino hacia la escuela?

Tsukki levantó las gafas deportivas que tenía en su mano y contestó:

—Las olvide y volví por ellas, ahora tengo que alcanzar a mi madre y mi hermano en el camino a Karasuno—estaba a punto de continuar caminando hacia la escuela cuando cayó en cuenta de algo—¿Si pensabas que no ibas a encontrarme, por qué viniste?

—No lo sé, solo quería desearte suerte. Fue difícil retener durante estas semanas las ganas de felicitarte por semejante logró, pre seleccionado nacional sub 19, felicidades.

Una leve sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios para dar énfasis a sus palabras, pero Tsukki que ya conocía todo el repertorio de sonrisas de Yamaguchi supo que el otro no estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Y aun así decidió seguirle el juego.

—Pues gracias, pero estas cambiándome el tema… ¿Si pensabas que ya no estaría en casa, por qué viniste? —La sonrisa de Yamaguchi adquirió una apariencia más forzada. — Tenías que decirte que al menos lo intentaste ¿no es así? Aplacar tu conciencia.

La expresión de Tadashi cambió completamente, tal vez en ningún momento lo había pensado de esa forma pero inconscientemente había actuado justamente como Tsukki decía.

—Yo...

—Está bien, lo entiendo—lo interrumpió bruscamente el más alto— No te culpo, si hubiera sido al revés yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Creo que es hora de que me valla, sabes que odio llegar tarde.

Yamaguchi asintió al saber cierta las palabras del rubio y comenzó su camino de regreso a su propio hogar.

—Sólo una cosa más—la voz de Tsukki hizo que involuntariamente volteara a verlo— serán dos meses y medio, es mucho tiempo separados y quiero que sepas que... que si conoces a alguien más durante este tiempo, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con esa persona. Eres libre de mi Tadashi.

El aludido rápidamente se dio la vuelta y continuó con su camino, ya no tenía caso rogar, se recordó a sí mismo; él había terminado con la relación y por una vez en su vida mantuvo el orgullo y la determinación suficiente para no ir a rogar a Tsukki por perdón. Dolía, claro que dolía como el infierno pero aun así, hasta el último momento, Yamaguchi Tadashi se mantuvo fiel a lo que sabía que era lo mejor para los dos.

Tsukishima por otro lado solo pronunció una última frase antes de seguir su camino sin mirar atrás:

—Y yo, ahora yo soy libre de ti.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Asahi y Noya fueron los últimos en llegar al punto te reunión, ambos estaban con el cabello desordenado y las mejillas coloradas, Hinata rápidamente lo atribuyó a que seguramente su estado se debía a la carrera que habían realizado esos dos para no llegar a la escuela tan tarde; pero por otro lado Daichi los miró con reprobación cuando se acercó a ellos y pudo oler el característico olor del sexo y lubricante que ambos emanaban. Una vez que estuvieron todos los seleccionados no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando frente a la escuela se estacionó una furgoneta muy parecida a la de Karasuno, sólo que esta estaba pintado de blanco y rojo: los colores de Japón. En cuanto las puertas del vehículo se abrieron un característico sonido salió del interior:

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey!

Varios pares de ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, unos gratamente y otros no tanto. Poco después de su característico saludo Bokuto bajó del camión seguido por Akaashi que los miraba a todos con su indiferencia de siempre, y para completar al grupo de Fukurodani atrás del setter bajó Konoha Akiniri.

—Oya, oya, oya.

Hinata soltó un pequeño grito de emoción que dejó a Kageyama totalmente paralizado del asombro, por qué odiaba admitirlo, pero aquello había sonado demasiado tierno para el propio bien del más pequeño.

Tsukishima por su parte quiso pegarse un tiro en cuanto escuchó aquella voz. No es que detestara a Kuroo ni tuviera realmente algo contra él, sino que en el momento en que escuchó ese peculiar sonido que el de Nekoma hacía, pudo ver su futuro, pudo ver perfectamente cómo sus tiempos libres para descansar serían acaparados por él para que practicaran juntos, día tras día.

Después de Kuroo venía Yaku, seguido por Leiv y Taketora cerrando filas. Hinata se desanimó notablemente al darse cuenta de que Kenma no estaba ahí, pero la mano de Kageyama en su espalda en un intento de transmitirle apoyo y tranquilidad surgió el efecto deseado pues Hinata comprendió que si Suga y Kageyama irían como máximo habría otro setter seleccionado y este había resultado ser Akaashi, así que no le quedó más que aceptar la situación y volver a poner su sonrisa habitual. Y finalmente para completar a los 15 seleccionado del equipo de Okinawa, como serian llamado por la Federación del Deporte Japonesa (JSF) a partir de ese momento, el último jugador que había sido recogido justo media hora antes bajó del autobús para que las presentaciones formales se iniciarán y pudieran continuar su camino; Takeru Nakashima, el otro pequeño gigante de la generación y el que sería el mayor rival de Hinata de ahora en adelante.

Las presentaciones fueron rápidamente realizadas, todos ya se conocían entre sí a excepción de Takeru, que nunca había conocido en persona a los jugadores de Tokio.

Con las formalidades terminadas y la noche cada vez más avanzada llego la hora de que los cuervos se despidieran de sus respectivas familias que habían estado ahí esperando hasta que se marcharan. Fue un momento muy emotivo para las madres llenas de orgullo y para los jugadores claramente avergonzados pero no por eso menos agradecidos por el apoyo que se les estaba brindando.

Los primeros en reingresar a la camioneta fueron el grupo de amigos conformado por Bokuto, Akaashi y Kuroo. El primero corrió dentro de vehículo jalando a Akaashi tras de sí con sus manos entrelazadas, alegando que nadie le ganaría su sagrado lugar de hasta atrás junto a la ventana; poco a poco los demás fueron ingresando y tomando sus asientos intentando no causar mucho alboroto para que los adultos ahí presentes no se preocuparan más de lo que seguramente ya estaban.

Yaku y Leiv ocuparon los penúltimos asientos con Taketora en el individual de al lado, frente a ellos Daichi y Suga habían logrado ganar lugar y el de cabellos claros rápidamente comenzó una conversación amistosa con Akiniri, quien se encontraba sentado en el asiento individual frente al del jugador de Nekoma. Kageyama y Hinata se conformaron con los asientos que seguían, siendo la segunda fila donde Hinata se sentó junto a la ventana y Kageyama en el que correspondía al del pasillo. Tsukishima, ya más acostumbrado al escándalo de estos dos, ni siquiera los miró cuando se sentó en el asiento individual de esa misma fila. Finalmente, hasta en frente se sentaron Asahi y Nishinoya muy tranquilamente, como si ese hubiera sido su plan desde el principio. Cuando Takeru subió después de haber ido al baño de último momento vio que el lugar que antes había ocupado ahora le había sido usurpado por Hinata Shouyo, así que cuando pasó por ahí en dirección al cuarto asiento que había junto a Kuroo hasta el fondo no dudó ni un instante en mandarle una mirada matadora a un muy entusiasmado bloqueador central que miraba por la ventana diciendo adiós a su hermanita Natsu.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados él conductor arrancó con destino a una nueva aventura.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Las conversaciones durante la primera parte del trayecto fueron más que nadan cortas y con preguntas de cortesía, poco a poco los jugadores comenzaron a quedarse dormidos debido a la hora que era. A las tres de la mañana aproximadamente el único que seguía despierto era Tetsuro Kuroo.

Como buen gato callejero que era las noches le daban insomnio si no había hecho gran cosa durante el día, y como él llevaba desde Tokio en ese camión no se sorprendió cuando vio la hora y comprendió que como mínimo estaría otros sesenta minutos sin poder dormir. Para pasar el rato se puso a observar a su alrededor, Bokuto estaba recargado contra la ventana con Akashi recostado sobre la mitad de su cuerpo, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando notó que desde que habían retomado el viaje en Karasuno esos dos no se habían soltado la mano en ningún momento. A su otro lado tenía a Takeru, un jugador que le causaba cierta curiosidad ya que desconocía completamente sus habilidades, este se encontraba recargado hacia la ventana de su lado roncando suavemente con la boca abierta por donde escapaba un pequeño hilo de saliva. Kuroo tuvo que morder sus labios con toda su fuerza para no reír en voz alta mientras le tomaba una foto con su celular para poder seguir riéndose más adelante.

Frente a él tenía a Yaku y Leiv, quienes llevaban una relación tan coordinada que hasta su posición para dormir ¡en un camión! era casi perfecta. Leiv tenía entre sus brazos el torso del más pequeño de tal forma que este podía recargar sus piernas contra la pared de la camioneta, casi se podría decir que el más pequeño iba acostado, y Leiv por su parte recargaba cómodamente su cabeza sobre la de Yaku, que quedaba a la altura perfecta para que él pudiera dormitar cómodamente.

Taketora iba recargado contra la ventana del camión, como era de esperarse. Luego de ellos había demasiados cuervos, el capitán y vice capitán, Sawamura y Sugawara si mal no recordaba, se daban completamente la espalda, ambos recargados sobre sus costados; Kuroo pensó que esta posición no tenía nada en común con la actitud tan unida que siempre mostraban esos dos. Al otro lado del pasillo pero en la misma filia el tal Konoha -gennin, como amablemente lo llamaba Kuroo en su interior- era quien más fuerte roncaba debido al extraño ángulo en que su cuello reposaba. En la segunda fila apenas y pudo distinguir entre el Chibi-chan y su setter prodigio, de quien se moría por rematar un pase. Era difícil distinguir a estos dos pero al lado, con su llamativo cabello rubio y altura se encontraba Anteojos-kun. Kuroo no entendió por qué se le quedo viendo embelesado durante unos momentos, pensando en si su piel sería tan suave como parecía o en sí él podría encontrar una manera de hacerlo reír auténticamente, sin sarcasmos. No entendió por qué motivo, pero supo que haría hasta lo imposible por escuchar una risa genuina de ese rubio, de preferencia causada por él mismo.

La imagen del más alto de todo el equipo dormido y sin sus característicos lentes le transmitió una sensación de calma que, contra todo pronóstico logró adormecerlo lo suficiente como para poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 ** _Oya, oya, oya._**

* * *

 **Te recomiendo enormemente leer las notas siguientes.**

* * *

Hola nuevamente, si llegaste hasta aquí significa que eres una persona _extraordinaria_ que logró leer todo sin los clásicos efectos de una lobotomía _**¡Felicidades!**_ (Okay no)

Muy bien, vamos con las aclaraciones:

Primero que nada entiendo que puse una advertencia de PWP. _Sé_ que esta advertencia es comúnmente utilizada cuando vas a poner mucho mucho pero _muuuucho_ lemmon. Y pues bueno la puse por que justamente esa es la intención de este fic. Lemmon, Lime y mas Lemmon. Y ahora claramente se preguntaran " _¿Cuál **che Lemmon?" ¡Aquí no hay nada!"_ Pues resulta que esta entre líneas y te lo perdiste. _Ja, ja_ no es cierto, estoy jugando. Lo explicare antes de que alguien me la raye (?), lo que pasa es que por mucho Lemmon que vaya a tener este fic, como pseudo escritora que me creo, no me podía permitir publicar una _cochinada_ donde todos foll*ran con todos solo por que sí.

Así que ya lo saben, por mucho que esto sólo sea hormonas y vacaciones intentare darle un _poco_ de sentido para que la lectura sea lo mas amena que se pueda. Después de todo, estoy agradecida por que me estés leyendo (guiño, guiño)

Ahora, como segunda aclaración: Sé que es algo muuuy _cliché_ el hecho de que todos sean homosexuales, o al menos la mayoría, pero justamente también de eso va este fic. De _clichés._ En los próximos capítulos utilizare muchos escenarios de ese tipo porque la idea de esto es la risa, no el drama, ni la tragedia ni hacer una trama ultra complicada por que estos es un PWP.

Enserio que intento que todos los personajes queden IC pero si algún OoC se me escapa por ahí me gustaría mucho que me lo dijeran para ponerme a corregirlo en los capítulos siguientes.

Y por último: Sólo me gustaría comentarles las parejas de este fic, que aunque creo que ya son muy obvias en este capitulo (cliché) igual deberían saberlas para evitar llevarse una _sorpresa_ si resulta que no las _shippean._

 _KageHina, DaiSuga, AsaNoya, LeivYaku, BokuAka y KuroTsukki_. Como ya vieron hubo una mención al TsukkiYama y probablemente en los capítulos siguientes habrá alguna que otra más. Pero nada serio. Oh, y últimamente tengo un trauma con el BokuAkaKuroTsukki, pero esa 4uple esta en veremos, para que no se asusten ;3

Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para llegar hasta aquí y espero que después de todo decidas volver en el próxima capitulo.

 **¿Sabias que?**

 **Si dejas un review tus posibilidades de recibir a Oikawa en tu cumpleaños aumentan considerablemente.**

 **¡Reviews!**

 **¡Gracias!**

 **:D**

* * *

 _'Every ѕυммer нaѕ a ѕтory'_

* * *

By: LaLa.


	2. Erecciones

¡Hey hey! ¡Bienvenido (nuevamente)! Notas al final.

Declaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es de Furudate. _blah, blah, blah._ Lo de siempre, si fuera mío el KageHina y muchos otros serían Cannon. Y no gano nada por que nadie en su sano juicio me pagaría, etc...

 **Advertencias:**

 _YAOI_

 _Lemmon/Lime/Hablar sucio._

 _Clichés._

 _Capitulo NO beteado, probables faltas de ortografía._

 _Comedia de calidad dudosa._

* * *

 _Capitulo dedicado a My bae (Mi Ángel) por abrazarme ese día que los feels me ganaron._

* * *

 _¡Hey hey hey!_

* * *

Capítulo 2: Erecciones.

* * *

Yaku abrió los ojos lentamente con los primeros rayos de sol de un nuevo día, pocos segundos después un gran bostezo escapaba de su boca. Cuando lo primero que vio fue la cara de Lev recostada contra el respaldo de su asiento reclinado bañada por los nacientes rayos del sol no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo le coloreara las mejillas. Había que admitirlo, Lev era endemoniadamente guapo; con esa pálida piel de facciones agudas y varoniles pero lo que más le encantaba a Yaku de su novio eran sus ojos, tan verdes como un bosque semanas antes del otoño. Conforme los minutos fueron pasando pudo escuchar como en las primeras filas alguien se levantaba quejándose de un dolor de espalda o como otro jugador estornudaba por la sensación de los rayos del sol pegándole en la cara. Cuando volvió a concentrarse en su novio se percató de que este lo estaba observando con esos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba, los cuales se encontraban levemente rojos debido a que acababa de despertar. Yaku se iba a levantar de su lugar entre los brazos del más alto para darle un corto beso de buenos días cuando la sintió: una erección matutina rozándose contra su costado derecho, a la altura de su ombligo. Lev apartó su mirada avergonzado.

—No te muevas Yaku, ya sabes lo sensible que soy.

El mencionado río suavemente, controlando su voz para no despertar a nadie más y como si nada comenzó a mecerse suavemente sobre el regazo donde se encontraba acostado. Lo que antes había sido un pequeño bulto se había convertido en algo mucho más grande y duro que ahora realmente se encajaba en su costado. Lev cerró los ojos ante las sensaciones que le estaban causando los continuos roces contra su miembro, al principio se sintió traicionado porque pensó que Yaku lo estaba molestando para que fuera el hazme reír por correrse con su ropa puesta, pero en cuanto tuvo tales pensamientos los desecho debido a que no encajaban con la actitud del más bajo. Así que no le quedó más que comprender que Yaku iba en serio y que quería fajar ahí, en medio de un camino de jugadores dormidos que no tardarían en despertar.

Cuando Yaku se las arregló para deslizar una mano por debajo de los shorts y bóxers de Lev sólo provocó que el más alto pensara que se había muerto y llegado al cielo; Yaku era endemoniadamente bueno jugando y provocando con las manos, no por nada era un libero que sabía posicionarlas de manera correcta para cada recepción.

Lev gimió suavemente, mordiendo su labio inferior para que ruidos más fuertes no escaparán. Poco a poco los roces de Yaku sobre su miembro iban aumentando su intensidad, Lev pensó que realmente se correría ahí en medio de todos si Yaku no paraba pronto, leves temblores se apoderaron de su cuerpo y por poco logró interrumpir un gruñido de placer que amenazaba con escapar desde su garganta. Yaku por su parte estaba extasiado viendo como su novio hacia hasta lo imposible por controlarse, él realmente quería llegar hasta el final pero una voz demasiado cerca de ellos les corto completamente el momento.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡Levántate creo que ya llegamos! ¡Kuroo! ¡Puedo ver el mar!

Rápidamente retiro la mano del duro miembro de Lev maldiciendo para sus adentros, pero no le afectó demasiado, total, ya terminaría luego.

Bokuto nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona discreta, así que sus exclamaciones de emoción podían confundirse sin ningún problema con gritos de alegría o cualquier otra emoción intensa.

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a levantarse, solo aquellos con el sueño realmente pesado como Taketora y Kageyama fueron los afortunados que pudieron seguir durmiendo.

—Bokuto, guarda silencio, estas despertando a todos—la voz de Akaashi se escuchó como un susurro comparado con la de su compañero.

—Lo siento Akaashi, pero es que solo mira el mar al lado de la carretera— susurró lleno de emoción, señalando como un niño pequeño al vasto océano azul frente a sus ojos—¡Lo siento! ¡Vuelvan a dormir!

Si los gritos anteriores no habían sido suficientes ahora todos se encontraban despiertos y alertas, incluso Kageyama, que fue despertado por otro muy emocionado Hinata que lo sacudió hasta despertarlo para que pudiera ver el amanecer que la posición de la isla les permitía presenciar.

Poco después el conductor se detuvo en una pequeña tienda de autoservicio para que los jugadores fueran al baño a asearse un poco o compraran algo de comer pues aún faltaba una hora para arribar al lugar que estaba destinado para el campamento.

Tsukishima fue de los últimos en bajar, seguido detrás por Takeru que lo paso sin siquiera mirarlo y Kuroo, quien por el contrario lo esperó.

— ¿Dormiste bien Anteoj- es Tsukishima ¿verdad?

El aludido asintió mirándolo cautelosamente; en un intento de que el otro lo dejara en paz se quedó en su lugar y comenzó a estirar para des acalambrar su cuello y descansar sus piernas por haberlas llevado dobladas la noche entera.

Debido a las temperaturas del verano todos los jugadores usaban short para viajar, por lo tanto cuando Tsukishima estiró sus brazos hacia arriba el short se levantó levemente por el tirón, casi quedándole como una licra de esas que las chicas solían usar para deportes.

La mirada de Kuroo en seguida se perdió en las largas piernas, kilométricas diría Bokuto más adelante, del cuervo; largas, delgadas pero atléticas, esbeltas, _Ohohoho..._

— ¡Hey Hey Tsukki! Buenos días—saludó (e interrumpió nuevamente) Bokuto antes de voltearse hacia Kuroo—Akaashi me mando a buscarte, los baños están quedando libres así que apresúrate a usarlos antes de que nos vayamos Bro.

Kuroo asintió pero no se movió de su lugar.

— ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Tienes que ir Kuroo! ¡Si regreso sin ti él no estará feliz! ¿Vas a hacer infeliz a Akaashi?

—Bro, cálmate. Solo estoy esperando a Tsukishi- espera ¿cómo lo llamaste? Ah sí, a Tsukki.

El mencionado volteó a verlo totalmente sorprendido ¿por qué rayos el de Nekoma lo estaría esperando?

— ¿Quién te dio permiso de llamarme Tsukki?

Bokuto soltó un suspiro de frustración, dio un paso hacia el rubio y lo tomó de la muñeca para comenzar a jalarlo hacia la tienda donde por ende se encontraban los baños. Kuroo inconscientemente los siguió.

—Ustedes pueden discutir eso mientras caminan pero ¡Vamos Tsukki! ¡Somos tus amigos!, ¿por qué no te llamaríamos así?

— ¿Desde cuándo son mis amigos?

Tsukishima estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, pero en ningún momento se le ocurrió soltarse del agarre de Bokuto.

— ¿Oya? ¡Pues desde el campamento en Tokio! ¡Jugaste con nosotros en el tercer gimnasio! ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Ven! ¡Akaashi te lo recordará con lujo de detalles! ¡Su memoria es increíble!

Kuroo sonrió suavemente al ver la mueca de confusión en el rostro de Tsukishima y para cuando llegaron junto a Akaashi que se estaba cepillando los dientes su sonrisa ya era enorme.

Bokuto rápidamente comenzó a parlotear acerca del campamento en Tokio mientras Akaashi continuaba con su limpieza bucal, pero una vez que su boca se vio libre decidió parar a su escandaloso amante antes de que el pequeño cuervo perdiera la paciencia.

—Buenos días Tsukishima. Bokuto te dije a Kuroo. En ningún momento lo mencione a él. Lo siento mucho, Bokuto es así de distraído y-

— ¡Akaashi! Lo traje a él para que Kuroo nos siguiera.

Kuroo parpadeó confundido al escuchar su nombre y Tsukki frunció el ceño totalmente fuera de lugar ¿por qué Kuroo lo seguiría a él?

—Ya veo—contestó Akaashi entendiendo la situación— en ese caso gracias por acompañar a Bokuto, lamentó que te hayan involucrado en esto.

Tsukki movió la cabeza y se sonrojó ligeramente cuando Akaashi hizo una pequeña reverencia de disculpa y agradecimiento ante él. Bokuto los miró asombrados y enseguida imito a su compañero.

—Perdón Tsukki.

Kuroo simplemente sonrió, un sentimiento de calidez se instalaba en irremediablemente en su pecho al ver tal escena. O al menos eso pasaba hasta que entendió las palabras de Akaashi...

—'¡¿Hayan?!' ¡Yo no hice nada!

—Bro, lo estabas acosando, comiéndotelo con la mirada. Yo sólo lo rescate de ti.

— ¡BRO! ¡Eso es traición!

— ¿Traición? ¡Oh no! ¡Soy una vergüenza!

— ¡Desgracia!

— ¡Bro!

—Bro...

Akaashi se acercó a un totalmente confundido Tsukishima y lo tocó suavemente del brazo para llamar su atención.

—Esto seguirá así unos minutos, mejor entra tu a asearte y no les hagas caso, y gracias, de nuevo.

—Realmente no hice nada Akaashi-san. No entiendo por qué me agradeces.

Akaashi negó con la cabeza, la tranquilidad enmarcándole el rostro.

—Si hubieras reaccionado mal cuando Bokuto te trajo... Bueno, no quiero ni pensarlo, él es demasiado sensible a ese tipo de situaciones.

Tsukki solo asintió y entró a los sanitarios a para comenzar a asearse, dejando atrás esa situación bastante complicada y algo patética.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Suga y Daichi fueron de los primeros en volver a la furgoneta, ninguno de los dos había querido desayunar así que esperarían ahí a que todos regresaran.

Cada día era más y más difícil para Sugawara el seguir enojado con su capitán, quien realmente había cambiado su actitud y llevaba tiempo mostrándose realmente arrepentido. Sus barreras estaban casi totalmente destruidas y ese día, justo en ese camión las cosas finalmente serían arregladas.

Suga sintió la insistente mirada de Daichi clavada en su persona, observándolo como un cazador que asecha a su presa. El más bajo volteó hacia él y lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te gusto?—una sonrisa se mostró en su cara debido a la diversión que su propia broma le causaba.

—Y si así fuera ¿qué?

Suga soltó una carcajada incrédula, pensando que todo era una broma, mientras que Daichi se emocionaba interiormente.

—Ummm... Déjame pensar. Si te gustara creo que tendría que disculparte gracias a tu buen gusto.

—Entonces sí, me gustas mucho.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Daichi tomó la mano de Suga entre las suyas y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos distraídamente. No entendía muy bien que acababa de pasar pero podía sentir como las barreras que Suga le había estado poniendo se habían derrumbado en un parpadeo, como si de un castillo de arena se tratasen.

Koushi por otra parte estaba feliz, ya había hecho sufrir demasiado a Daichi durante esas dos últimas semanas. El hecho de que el azabache lo tomará de la mano lo sorprendió un poco, pero como acababan de 'reconciliarse' no le dio demasiada importancia y lo tomó de buena gana, además no es que realmente le incomodara.

Poco a poco los jugadores fueron regresando al vehículo para continuar su viaje. En el ambiente reinaba un sentimiento de emoción. Sólo una hora más.

Suga rápidamente se aseguró de que todos sus cuervos estuvieran listos y sentados en sus lugares antes de que la furgoneta continuará con su camino.

Gracias a ese vistazo de reconocimiento que echó se dio cuenta de varias cosas, primero que todos sus niños si estaban, segundo que un gato de Nekoma no dejaba de mirar insistentemente la nuca de Tsukki y tercero que Takeru, el jugador de Wakutani south, lanzaba miradas asesinas a Hinata desde su lugar al lado del gato acosador. Su instinto de madre sobre protectora se activó y buscó ayuda.

— Daichi yo-

— ¡Kageyama! ¡Hinata! ¡Dejen de pelear y compórtense!

Los mencionados voltearon sus cabezas hacia atrás rápidamente, la confusión pintada en sus rostros.

—Listo Suga.

— ¿Q-qué hicimos?

—De seguro vio tus negras intenciones Hinata idiota.

— ¡Tú eres al que se le notan enseguida las negras intenciones! ¡Bakageyama!

Suga resopló divertido y se dedicó a calmarlos, dejando de lado las verdaderas razones por las que había llamado a Daichi en primer lugar.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Bokuto estaba demasiado emocionado y energético. Akaashi estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Kuroo seguía observando a Tsukishima, memorizando cada parte al alcance de su vista. Faltaban solo quince minutos para llegar a su destino.

— ¡Akaashi! No me estás prestando atención.

—Ya he escuchado esa historia antes Bokuto-san. Mejor cuéntasela a Kuroo.

— ¡Ya lo intente! ¡Pero no me pone atención! ¿Crees que el cambio de altitud lo haya afectado?

— ¿Sabes lo que 'altitud' significa?

Bokuto se quedó callado por un momento y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero. Akaashi suspiró agradecido y le acarició suavemente el cabello en un intento de que el As se quedará así, tranquilo y callado, por un rato más.

Bokuto comenzó a ulular apenas audiblemente, exhalando aire caliente sobre el cuello de su armador. Luego pasó a los besos, deslizando su lengua, con movimientos suaves y concisos que hicieron que a Akaashi se le erizara la piel de los brazos. Una pequeña mordida le arrancó un suave gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Fuku-chan (1) te extraña—susurró Bokuto lo más bajo que pudo—Han sido tres días desde la última vez.

Akaashi enrojeció totalmente, sintiendo como una punzada de excitación le recorría el cuerpo, sabía lo que venía a continuación, ya había pasado otras veces antes y aun así jamás se acostumbraría a que Bokuto le hablara sucio.

— ¿Si recuerdas la última vez? Yo aún no puedo sacar de mi cabeza tu cara cuando alcanzaste el orgasmo gritando mi nombre.

Akaashi asintió, claro que lo recordaba. No su propia cara, pero la expresión de Bokuto mientras lo llenaba con su semilla era algo inolvidable.

—Mira—Bokuto tomó su mano y la dirigió a su entrepierna—me puse duro de sólo recordar cómo me rogabas por más. Más fuerte. Más rápido. Más duro.

—Bokuto-san, el jugador de Miyagi nos está viendo.

Un totalmente asombrado Takeru observaba con como la mano de Akaashi estaba sobre el miembro de uno de los cinco mejores jugadores del país. Su mente estaba totalmente en shock.

Bokuto sonrió travieso.

—Déjalo, que observe que eres mío y sólo mío. De hecho no me importaría hacerte el amor aquí—siguió susurrando, su voz ronca por el deseo— Imagínalo, te acorraló contra la esquina, te quito la ropa rápidamente, sólo Kuroo y ese niño que dices que nos observa se darían cuenta, luego comenzaría a prepararte, algo rápido, no lo necesitas mucho. Ahí tus suaves gemidos alertarían a Yaku, Lev y Taketora. Para entonces yo ya tendría el short y mis bóxers hasta las rodillas y tú estarías con las piernas abiertas para mí. A esas alturas ya ni siquiera te importaría que nos observarán, así que te la metería de un rápido movimiento, justo como te gusta. Tu grito de placer haría que el resto del camión nos volteara a ver. Pero no nos importaría, no nos importaría nada. Yo estaría perdido en tu estrechó y caliente agujero, te estaría haciendo ver el cielo una y otra vez. Como en ángel que eres.

Akaashi estaba excitado, muy, muy excitado. Su miembro palpitaba dentro de su ropa y su entrada se contraía, expectante. Tragó en seco y dirigió su boca a la oreja de Bokuto. Su boca estaba seca y su voz temblaba un poco, pero aun así se las arregló para decir:

—Tú y yo. Hoy en la noche. Sin. Importar. Nada.

Bokuto sonrió, victorioso. Se quedó en silencio y volvió a su tarea de besar suavemente el cuello de Akaashi.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

— ¡Gwah! ¡Finalmente llegamos Kageyama!

El vehículo des aceleró, parando frente a una puerta metálica. Era electrónica por lo que en cuanto se abrió la furgoneta entró dentro de aquel terreno. Hinata miraba sorprendido el lugar por su ventanilla. Era como un pequeño paraíso. El pequeño camino estaba bordeado por palmeras y algunas plantas tropicales, al final del mismo había dos grandes edificios: una gran cabaña de playa, más parecida a una pequeña mansión, y una construcción parecida a los gimnasios escolares. Ambos estaban pintados de un blanco inmaculado que ni la humedad o suciedad habían logrado manchar. El mar se escuchaba realmente cerca.

En la puerta del edificio principal se encontraban ocho personas, cuatro hombres y cuatro mujeres.

El vehículo se estacionó y rápidamente todos bajaron, admirando todo lo que había alrededor. El calor tan característico de un clima tropical los golpeó, el aire era más difícil de respirar, Suga y Akaashi incluso se marearon.

El grupo de 6 adultos y dos adolescentes casi adultas se acercó a ellos, todo con rostros sonrientes y miradas cálidas.

—Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Tenshi Shinteru y a partir de hoy seré su entrenador—se señaló a él mismo con una mano.

Su apariencia estaba muy fuera de lugar en ese lugar, piel pálida, ojos tremendamente azules, su cabello era de un color grisáceo más claro que el de Suga, no muy lejos del blanco, medía aproximadamente 189 centímetros. Rondaba los 32 años. Tenía un cuerpo atlético. Aunque realmente lo que más destacaba era el color de su tez. Un pálido apenas rosáceo era algo rarísimo en Okinawa.

—Soy entrenador de una preparatoria en Hokkāido y al igual que ustedes yo fui seleccionado para entrenarlos. Espero que durante este tiempo nos llevemos de maravilla. Aquí además de trabajar conmigo y con el entrenador de apoyo Shuuya Fubuki—señaló a un hombre de unos 29 años, ojos increíblemente verdes, cabello negro, media aproximadamente 180 centímetros y el color de su piel era de un moreno claro— tendrán atención de una psicóloga, un doctor, y una experta en nutrición. Como en cada uno de sus equipos anteriores, habrá dos managers para ayudarnos con los entrenamientos—las señaló— y finalmente durante este tiempo verán muy seguido al señor Ichinose Mark, quien es un representante de la Federación del Deporte Japonés. Todos nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarlos a mejorar y destacar a nivel nacional.

Murmullos de emoción recorrían el lugar, corazones latiendo acelerados, manos sudorosas y no debido al clima. La aventura acababa de comenzar.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Después de eso todo había sido demasiado rápido, los habían llevado a desayunar a un Restaurant cercano, luego habían vuelto al 'campo de entrenamiento' como le llamaban sus superiores. Solo él entrenador, el sub entrenador y las dos managers se habían quedado con ellos, los demás adultos se habían retirado. Al parecer les darían aquel fin de semana para relajarse antes de que el trabajo duro comenzará.

Poco después una de las Manager, quien se había presentado como Yuuki Camso les mostró la casa.

Era un lugar sumamente amplio; en la planta baja se encontraba la cocina, un comedor donde todos ellos cabían a sus anchas, una sala con múltiples sillones extremadamente suaves y una televisión enorme, Hinata se sintió una miniatura cuando se paró frente a ella, la tecnología era realmente sorprendente. Todos esos cuartos estaban bien iluminados gracias a los anchos ventanales que daban a la playa detrás de la cabaña, un mar azul se podía apreciar desde cualquier habitación. Incluso había una cancha de vóley playero a unos pasos de la puerta trasera. Aparte de dos baños también había un cuarto de juegos, con máquinas y videojuegos para el des estrés. Subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso se encontraban la mitad de las habitaciones y el resto estaban en el tercero.

Hasta ahí Yuuki se las había arreglado bastante bien para controlar a un grupo de 15 adolescentes con todo tipo de personalidades. Taketora no tardó en caer ante su belleza, no era ni muy alta ni muy baja, medía aproximadamente 168 centímetros, su piel era de un lindo color crema y parecía muy suave, tenía ojos castaños claros y el cabello de unos tonos un poco más oscuros. Sus rizos le enmarcaba el rostro, haciéndola ver cómo una muñeca de porcelana con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor del clima.

— ¿Ya podemos escoger nuestras habitaciones?—preguntó impacientemente Lev en cuanto localizó una que le gusto para él y Yaku.

—Um, de hecho ya están asignadas, pero yo no tengo la lista, ¿Lev? ¿Cierto?—el aludido asintió—Katya no debe tardar en venir con la información. ¡Oh! ¡Aquí viene!

La segunda Manager era alta, muy alta, debía medir aproximadamente 179 centímetros, tenía una piel bronceada, ojos grises y un cabello rubio extremadamente lacio enmarcando las finas facciones de su rostro. En su mano derecha tenía una hoja de papel, los observo a todos detenidamente y les sonrió en un intento de romper el hielo.

— ¡Hola chicos! ¿Les gusta la casa? ¡Espero que sí! Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Ekatherina DuLalaurie y como seguramente adivinaran no soy japonesa. Pueden llamarme Katya. En fin, escuché que les dijeron que yo tengo la lista de las habitaciones. Justamente venía a decírselas. Así que aquí vamos; en este segundo piso hay cuatro habitaciones y en el tercero hay tres. Cada habitación tiene su baño propio, dos camas, dos closet, en fin, que hay un mueble de cada tipo para cada uno. En la habitación de la derecha hasta el fondo se quedarán Tsukishima Kei y Akaashi Keiji. ¿Quiénes son?

Los aludidos dieron un paso al frente y se dirigieron a la que sería su habitación. Tsukishima estaba realmente aliviado de que su compañero fuera una persona calmada y silenciosa.

—Bien, bien. Seguimos. En la habitación que sigue se quedarán Hinata Shouyo y Lev Haiba, tu apellido me suena familiar.

En Hinata hubo un encontronazo de sentimientos, por un lado estaba feliz, Lev era realmente una persona genial y pasar tiempo con él sería increíble pero por otro lado le hubiera gustado más que le hubiera tocado con Kageyama. Volteó a ver a su novio y este sólo le dedico una mirada para darle a entender que no importaba, igual estarían en la misma casa.

—En esta habitación que está frente a nosotros y por ende frente a las escaleras se quedarán Nishinoya Yuu y Yaku Morisuke—Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta señalada.— y finalmente en la última habitación de este piso que es algo así como la recámara principal se quedarán: Asahi Azumane, Taketora Yamamoto y Akinori Konoha. Es más espaciosa y tiene tres camas, así que no deberían tener problemas. Los que faltan síganme al tercer piso por favor.

Los seleccionados restantes subieron rápidamente, ansiosos por dejar sus cosas en un lugar que sería suyo por los siguientes dos meses y medio.

—En la habitación de la derecha se quedarán Bokuto Koutaro y Kuroo Tetsu-

— ¡Bro!

— ¡Bro!

Ambos corrieron hacia la habitación en un intento por ganar la mejor cama, el mejor closet, en fin, haciendo lo que siempre hacen. Katya los miro divertida antes de volver a leer la lista.

—En la habitación del centro se quedarán Kageyama Tobio y Takeru Nakashima—ambos se miraron indiferentemente— y finalmente la última habitación, la que se encuentra a la izquierda, será para Sawamura Daichi y Sugawara Koushi.

El corazón de Daichi latió con fuerza y Suga sonrió agradecido por su suerte.

—Creo que eso es todo, en una hora la comida estará lista así que les recomiendo que desempaquen.

Kageyama están realmente decepcionado, hubiera dado lo que fuera por compartir habitación con Hinata. No le preocupaba la presencia de Lev, sabía que eran amigos y que no había nada más, sobre todo porque el más alto parecía estar prendando del liberó de Nekoma. Soltó un suspiro antes de entrar a la habitación que compartiría con Takeru.

Era bastante espaciosa y lujosa, parecía la habitación de un hotel occidental. Había dos camas de tamaño matrimonial pegadas a la pared, separadas entre sí por un metro y medio de distancia. Una puerta corrediza de cristal era la entrada a un balcón. El mar se podía observar desde todas y cada una de las ventanas de aquella casa. Había una mesita de noche al lado de cada cama, varias lámparas pegadas a la pared. Todo estaba pintado de blanco con toques de dorado y las sabanas de la cama eran de un rojo obscuro. Un televisor de 36 pulgadas estaba posicionado en la pared frente a las camas, quedando justo en la mitad frente ambos muebles. Sobre cada cama había una pequeña maleta exactamente igual, lo único que las diferenciaba era el estampado de serigrafía a los lados. Del lado derecho tenían un número y del lado izquierdo dos letras. En el caso de Kageyama su mochila tenía el número nueve y del lado contrario sus iniciales (KT); su mochila estaba sobre la cama más cercana al balcón, misma que también se encontraba frente a la puerta del baño.

Movido por la curiosidad se acercó a su cama y a la que también era su maleta. La abrió, ahí adentro encontró un kit de siete playeras, todas de diferentes tonos de rojo, con su nombre y número grabados en la espalda. También había dos uniformes oficiales, ambos una combinación de guinda y plateado. Su única diferencia era que los colores se invertían.

— ¡Kageyama!

El grito de Hinata lo sacó de su asombro y rápidamente corrió a su encuentro.

— ¿Los viste? ¡Sigo siendo el número 10!

— ¡Y yo el 9!

Sus corazones latían tan rápido, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, estaba tan felices que lo que pasó a continuación era inevitable.

Kageyama tomó la cara de Hinata entre sus manos y dio un paso hacia él. De un rápido pero a la ves suave movimiento junto sus labios contra los de Shouyo. Eran suaves, endemoniadamente suaves y cálidos. Encajaban en los suyos como la pieza correcta de un rompecabezas.

Fue un beso sencillo, tierno, tímido. El movimiento de labios era nulo, apenas un roce. Pero fue tan perfecto, tan esperado y necesario que en ese momento, en menos de un segundo, ambos se hicieron adictos a los labios del otro.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Todos se encontraban desempacado, explorando la habitación, o acostados descansando después de aquel largo viaje, cuando el sonido de una campana sonó. Rápidamente todos bajaron movidos por la curiosidad, y en la planta baja se encontraron con las dos managers esperándolos.

— ¡Te dije que era una buena idea lo de la campaña, Katya!

—Tienes que sacarte esas cursilerías de la cabeza Yuuki…

Daichi carraspeó en un intento de llamar la atención de ambas muchachas, y funcionó. Ambas levantaron la vista y sonrieron avergonzadas.

—La comida está servida.

Rápidamente todos se dirigieron al comedor, se escuchaban sonidos de estómagos rugiendo por doquier.

Quince adolescentes hambrientos devoraron los platillos que habían sido preparados por las managers y planeados por la nutrióloga del equipo.

Durante todo ese periodo de tiempo Kuroo hizo hasta lo imposible por no observar demasiado a Tsukishima, pero por alguna razón sus ojos terminaban desviándose hacia su derecha, donde un calmado Kei comía al lado de dos totalmente enamorados cuervos: Chibi-chan y el armador prodigio. El rumor de su primer beso ya se había corrido por todo el campamento.

Una vez que todos terminaron de comer el entrenado entró por la puerta, seguido de su inseparable sub entrenador.

Todos esperaban a que el primero al mando tomará la palabra, pero quien terminó hablando fue Shuuya Fubuki.

—Hola chicos, ya saben quién soy. Espero que les haya gustado la comida. —los miro a todos y cada uno a los ojos antes de continuar—no quiero quitarles su tiempo de descanso, sólo me gustaría comentarles las reglas que deben seguir en su estancia aquí. No soy muchas y son muy simples así que confío en que no tendremos problemas. Lo principal es respetar el itinerario que se les dio en cuanto fueron seleccionados, se levantaran y a las 8:30 am ya deben haber tomado un licuado de proteínas. A las 9:00 am comienza el acondicionamiento físico, el cual puede variar cada día. Después de eso, a las 10:20 am es el desayuno.

Luego gozarán de un rato libre para que descansen, duerman o disfruten de lo que está cabaña les ofrece. A las 3:00 pm habrá una pequeña comida, algo ligero por qué a las 4:00 pm comienza el entrenamiento de técnica, donde nos uniremos como equipo. Luego nuevamente gozarán de una hora libre y a las 7:00 pm tendremos una hora de entrenamiento donde practicaran otro deporte, lo cual los ayudará a obtener nuevas capacidades. Después de eso es la cena y alguna actividad recreativa para unirnos como equipo.

La mano de Yaku rápidamente se elevó, llamando la atención de todos. Él sub entrenador Fubuki le dio la palabra.

— ¿O-otro deporte?

— ¡Oh! ¡Si, si! Basquetbol, natación, futbol, etcétera. No se preocupen si nunca lo han jugado antes, es solo para que desarrollen otras capacidades pero no tienen que ser buenos en esos, solo en voleibol.

Hubo algunos suspiros de alivio por todo el comedor.

—Bueno, mañana les presentaremos al resto del personal de apoyo. En fin, lo que desde un principio les quería decir es que por ningún motivo se metan al mar si no saben nadar y que está totalmente prohibido meterse en la noche. Todas las puertas de la casa están abiertas para lo que deseen y nos gusta esa regla así que cuando se terminen lo que están haciendo en esa habitación limpien el lugar para que no tengamos que cambiarla. Pueden pasear por todo el terreno siempre y cuando eso no afecte su desempeño deportivo. Son adolescentes muy cerca de la edad adulta, así que ya son responsables de lo que hacen. Con dos infracciones lamentablemente los mandaremos a casa, no es aceptable tener una pre selección indisciplinada. Estoy seguro de que todos se llevarán de maravilla pero si me equivoco y existe alguna discordia entre ustedes sopórtenla lo mejor que puedan, si agreden físicamente a un compañero se irán en ese instante de aquí. No quiero sonar rudo, pero es necesario ser honestos y decirlo todo.

Por lo que queda de hoy y mañana son libres de descansar y disfrutar, comenzaremos a entrenar el lunes.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, la refrescante brisa marina hacía que el clima se sintiera perfecto. Los gatos de Nekoma habían ganado las cuatro hamacas que había amarradas en varias palmeras de la playa y dormitaban como los felinos a los que representaban. Daichi y Suga caminaban por la orilla de aquel azul océano, platicando de trivialidades. En algún momento sus manos se habían tomado y ninguno de los dos se molestó en soltar la otra.

En la cancha de Voleibol playero había un amistoso encuentro de Noya y Asahi contra Takeru y Akinori. Nada realmente serio, era más por diversión.

No muy lejos de la casa, frente al mar, Hinata y Kageyama estaban sentados. Al principio hablaban de trivialidades, planes para el campamento, etc.

No fue sorpresa que ambos rápidamente hubieran dejado las palabras de lado para comenzar a besarse.

Sus besos rápidamente iban evolucionando; al principio eran suaves, temerosos y tímidos, apenas un roce. Luego Hinata se había emocionado tanto que por accidente rozó con su lengua el labio inferior de Kageyama. El azabache se sorprendió pero por nada del mundo se quedaría atrás, así que tomó a Hinata de la nuca para no dejarlo escapar y metió suavemente su lengua en la húmeda cavidad bucal de su novio, cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron ambos supieron que no podrían volver a estar ni una hora sin besarse. Aquello era una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Tsukishima se sentía extraño, estaba solo, bajo una palmera mirando el atardecer. Desde su posición podía observar a Hinata y Kageyama tontear. La comisura de sus labios se levantó apenas perceptiblemente al ver como esos dos no dejaban de besarse.

Comenzaba a sentirse patético, extrañamente se sentía solo aun estando rodeado de tanta gente y era desesperante no saber qué diablos lo tenía así.

Akaashi se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Tsukishima lo miró confundió, esperando una explicación para su presencia ahí. Estaba bien que fueran compañeros de habitación y todo, pero aún no se tenían tanta confianza, sobre todo por qué ninguno de los dos era muy conversador.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Pareces deprimido. Como cuando Bokuto está en su estado emo pero no quiere decirlo para que yo le siga dando pases.

—Tus comparaciones no son muy acertadas.

—Tal vez, pero soy bueno leyendo a las personas. ¿Extrañas a alguien?

Tsukishima no contestó.

—Estoy seguro de que te esperará—intentó consolarlo, sin darse cuenta de que sólo lo estaba empeorando— ¿es amor? Sé que estoy siendo entrometido y realmente no es mi intención—inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de disculpa— pero si quieres hablar te escucho, y Bokuto también y creo que Kuroo haría hasta lo imposible por ser partícipe de esa platica.

Tsukki apretó los labios y negó.

—No dejé a nadie atrás y no, no era amor.

Akaashi asintió y esperó a que el más alto volviera a dirigirle la palabra. El silencio que se quedó ahí no era incómodo.

— ¿Lo de ustedes es amor?

—Lo es.

— ¿Cómo lo-?

— ¡Akaashi! ¡Hey Hey Tsukki! ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?

Akaashi sonrió ligeramente cuando Bokuto llegó hasta donde estaban y como si nada se recostó en la arena, reposando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Keiji.

—De nada, solo nos conocíamos mejor.

Con suaves movimientos Akaashi comenzó a meter sus dedos entre el cabello de Bokuto, sabiendo que eso lo relajaría y lo haría olvidarse del tema.

Tsukki sólo los observaba sin saber qué decir. Nunca lo admitiría pero en alguna parte, muy en el fondo, de su ser sentía celos por verlos compartir momentos como esos.

El sol se había ocultado y el cielo se estaba oscureciendo, los zancudos hicieron acto de presencia. Rápidamente Bokuto se levantó y le susurró algo en el oído a su novio, luego se despidió de Tsukki con un movimiento de mano y corrió a levantar a Kuroo de la hamaca donde se encontraba. Ambos entraron a la casa bromeando el uno con el otro sobre trivialidades.

Akaashi también se paró de su lugar y le ofreció una mano a Tsukishima para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— ¿Te vas a la cama temprano?

Kei lo miró confundido antes de negar lentamente con la cabeza.

—Suelo acostarme bastante tarde.

— ¿Qué harás después de cenar?

—No lo sé, leer probablemente o solo acostarme a escuchar música. ¿Por qué?

Akaashi dudó un poco antes de contestarle.

—Quería preguntarte si puedes esperar hasta las 10:30 aproximadamente antes de entrar al cuarto... Tengo algunas cosas que, umh, aclarar con Bokuto.

Tsukki le regaló una penetrante mirada antes de contestar.

—Sólo debiste de haberlo preguntado desde el principio. No había necesidad de que intentaras hacer platica—un suspiro de resignación escapó de sus labios—sólo, por favor, manténganse alejados de mi cama.

Cuando Tsukki comenzó a alejarse con dirección a la casa Akaashi lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo. Tsukishima volteó a verlo completamente confundido.

—No era plática banal Tsukishima, se leer a las personas y tú estás afectado por algo. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que podías hablar conmigo si no quieres molestar a tus compañeros.

Tsukki solo asintió y continuó su camino perdido en sus pensamientos con Akaashi caminando a su lado.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Después de cenar el capitán y vice capitán de Fukurodani se dirigieron rápidamente al segundo piso.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta de la habitación que Akaashi y Tsukishima compartían, Bokuto se lanzó sobre los labios de su novio en un demandante y apasionado beso. Sus labios se movían con ferocidad sobre los otros. Sus manos rápidamente se perdieron debajo de la ropa que el otro traía, acariciando fogosamente todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Repentinamente terminó el beso para pasar al cuello y clavícula de Akaashi, mordiendo, lamiendo y succionando la suave piel de aquella zona erógena que el armador disfrutaba tanto.

De un rápido movimiento Bokuto se quitó su playera y luego con otro movimiento muy bien coordinado Akaashi ya se encontraba desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Bokuto continuó besando toda la piel a su alcance, cuando llegó a las tetillas no dudó en morder suavemente una mientras que pellizcaba y retorcía la otra con la mano.

El gemido que Akaashi soltó sólo logró excitarlo más. Su miembro comenzaba a apretar adentro de sus shorts y por lo que pudo sentir el de Akaashi estaba más que listo.

Las manos del setter se enredaban en los mechones de cabello de Bokuto, empujándolo con poca fuerza hacia abajo.

Poco a poco entre beso y beso la cara de Koutaro quedó frente a la única parte de Akaashi que conservaba su ropa. Con los dientes, el capitán de Fukurodani, bajó los shorts de su novio, dejándolo únicamente con unos bóxers color negro donde una mancha de humedad sobresalía en la tela justo sobre su empalmado miembro.

Bokuto acercó su cara y aspiró el aroma que desprendía el líquido pre seminal, embriagándose con el olor, el olor de Akaashi.

Sin poder contenerse más, Bokuto bajó esa última prenda y sin alargarlo por otro momento metió aquel largo miembro en su boca. El miembro de Akaashi era casi tan largo como el suyo, pero mucho más delgado, así que meterlo hasta el fondo no era tan difícil una vez que aprendías el truco.

— ¡Aaahhhhh-! ¡Kou!

Bokuto sonrió interiormente al escuchar aquel grito de placer junto con el cariñoso apodo que Akaashi tenía para él.

La boca de Bokuto era tan caliente y estrecha, pero era mil veces mejor cuando prácticamente se lo comía todo.

La respiración de Akashi se hacía cada vez más y más irregular conforme el ritmo de la mamada aumentaba. Cuando sintió que estaba cerca del orgasmo jaló el cabello de su novio, y Bokuto, quien claramente conocía esa señal, se separó de mala gana.

Akaashi estaba recargado contra la pared, intentando recobrar el aliento y las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerse de pie sin apoyo alguno.

Bokuto tomó una de sus piernas y la levanto, de esa forma tenía total acceso a la entrada de Akaashi para prepararlo; metió dos de sus dedos a su propia boca, donde había una combinación de saliva y líquido pre seminal, una vez que los sintió lo suficientemente húmedos los dirigió rápidamente a la entrada de su novio, a quien las piernas le temblaban. Ambos dedos entraron fácilmente, solo habían pasado tres días desde la última vez, así que el setter realmente no necesitaba tanta preparación.

Bokuto estaba impaciente, su garganta emitía pequeños quejidos mientras movía los dedos en el interior de su novio, se moría por reemplazarlos con su miembro.

— ¡Kou! L-la cam-cama...

La temblorosa voz de Akaashi lo devolvió a la realidad. Su entrada estaba perfectamente dilatada, las piernas le temblaban y no aguantaría más en aquella posición donde todo su peso recaía en una pierna.

Bokuto retiró sus dedos y desvío su vista hacia el mueble al que Akaashi se refería, una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios y negó lentamente.

Aún sin bajar la pierna de su novio, Bokuto se las arregló para deshacerse de él resto de su ropa y quedar completamente desnudo, luego de un rápido movimiento lo levantó completamente del piso para que quedara entre la pared y él.

Akaashi abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido, nunca lo habían hecho contra una pared de frente. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, después de eso Bokuto le abrió las piernas lo más que la posición se la permitía y en cuanto el más bajo sintió el miembro de su novio comenzar a penetrarlo todo pensamiento racional abandonó su mente. Dios, sí.

Fue un movimiento rápido y certero. Justo como había prometido temprano en el camión.

Akaashi arqueó su espalda contra la pared, incontrolables gemidos escapaban de su boca dándole tregua únicamente para inhalar.

Las caderas de Bokuto se movían en un rápido vaivén, sus brazos cargaban con el peso de su novio y la punta de sus dedos se encajaban en las piernas de éste. Al día siguiente ahí habría moretones muy pequeños.

Bokuto no gemía ni gritaba, los sonidos que demostraban el placer que sentía eran pequeños gruñidos producidos desde el fondo de su garganta. Akaashi los amaba.

Ambos buscaron la boca del otro al mismo tiempo, iniciando un intento de beso donde hasta los dientes chocaban debido a la fuerza de las embestidas que Bokuto le daba.

Akaashi sentía como si cordura se despedía de su mente, y poco después su boca tomaba órdenes no dadas.

— ¡Kou! ¡Sisisisi! ¡N-no pares! ¡Más! ¡Dame más! _OhDiosOhDios_ ¡Más, más, más, más...!

Bokuto cumplió felizmente esas peticiones, afianzando más entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su novio comenzó a moverse más rápido, penetrándolo tan duro y tan profundo como era posible.

Las manos de Akaashi se crisparon sobre su espalda, su interior se estrechó aún más, y balbuceos sin sentido reemplazaron sus gemidos anteriores.

Una sustancia cálida y viscosa cayó sobre su estómago y pecho, de hecho el orgasmo de Akaashi había sido tan intenso que una gota de semen fue a dar hasta su mejilla. Bokuto emitió un gruñido de éxtasis al sentir como su miembro era placenteramente estrujado en aquel estrechó y cálido interior. Dio un par de embestidas más antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras clavaba su miembro lo más profundamente posible cuando un arrebatador orgasmo se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Se quedó quieto hasta que acabo de descargar toda su semilla en un sin aliento y totalmente despeinado Akaashi. Una sonrisa se formó en ambos rostros, y se quedaron así, abrazados y unidos.

El semen de Bokuto comenzó a salir del orificio donde se encontraba en cuanto el As retiró su miembro. Akaashi dejó caer sus piernas y Bokuto lo ayudó a pararse y mantener el equilibrio.

Lentamente lo dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde comenzó a llenar la bañera para darle un baño donde le tallaría el cuerpo y le lavaría el cabello.

Esa era la forma de Bokuto de consentir a su novio. Él sabía que era un brusco y que muchas veces no media su fuerza, pero Akaashi lo aguantaba sin quejarse. Así que lo menos que podía hacer era consentirlo.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Al final de ese largo día Kageyama y Tsukishima eran los últimos en la sala. El televisor estaba prendido y la mirada de Kei estaba completamente perdida en las coloridas imágenes de algún anime que estaban pasando. No es que realmente le interesara pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Kageyama se le quedo viendo fijamente durante un raro hasta que Tsukishima volteó a verlo con una cara de frustración.

— ¡Sólo di lo que tengas que decir! Tu indecisión es patética.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

— ¿Por la misma razón que tú? —Preguntó sarcásticamente— No tengo sueño.

Kageyama lo miró con furia durante unos segundos. Tsukishima sonrió altaneramente. El primero sólo negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Veo que aún no estás listo para hablar. Pues bien, le prometí a Shouyo y a Suga que intentaría hablar contigo ya que nuestra relación había mejorado últimamente. Pero si no cooperas no hay nada que yo pueda hacer— se levantó lentamente del sillón donde estaba y se dirigió a las escaleras, volteo una última vez y se despidió— Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches su alteza.

Kageyama apretó sus puños mientras subía por las escaleras, recordándose mentalmente que si golpeaba a alguien lo expulsarían de la selección.

Una vez que el de orbes azules hubo desaparecido de su vista Tsukishima se sujetó el puente de la nariz con fuerza. No entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando, y lo más preocupante era que las personas a su alrededor se estaban dando cuenta.

Echó una mirada el reloj que había colgado en la pared. Faltaban quince minutos para poder volver a su habitación.

Tal ver había llegado la hora de hablar de sus sentimientos con alguien antes de que los mismos lo superaran. Por alguna razón se sintió aliviado cuando acepto que necesitaba sacar todo lo que había en su interior torturándolo.

Su primera opción fue pensar en llamar a Kageyama para hablar con él, pero después de poco la deshecho. Él apenas estaba comenzando su relación con Hinata y no podría decirle mucho. Tampoco se le ocurrió alguien del equipo, no le gustaba la idea de que esas personas a las que seguiría viendo tan seguido vieran esa faceta de él. Así que la segunda persona que llegó a su mente fue Akaashi. Era una persona bastante aceptable, así que no hubo mucho que decidir después de ahí.

En poco menos de quince minutos finalmente podría liberarse.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

(1) Nombre de cariño y público xD para el miembro de Bokuto.

* * *

 _Oya, oya, oya._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Gracias mil gracias por llegas hasta aquí!**

Wow esto se alargó más de lo que esperaba. ¡Más de 7000 palabras! ¿En cuento tiempo lo leíste?

Gracias a: tsukki, Harley Allen, Meredith-cho, Sansa Stark y xOphiuchusx. Cada comentario fue una gran motivación y alegría. También gracias por los favoritos y los follows.

Supongo que tengo que aclarar que actualizo cada dos semanas. Normalmente los jueves :3 Lo mismo con las traducciones que estoy haciendo.

Sé que no les interesa pero tengo que descargarlo en algún lado, esta semana fue depresiva, _I mean_ , no me paso nada directamente. Pero me _shute_ los 24 capítulos de Owari no Seraph, obvio amé el MikaYuu pero me rompió el corazón bien intenso, luego leí el nuevo capitulo de un fanfic **Thorki** llamado _De Amor y Traicion (_ de los mejores fanfics que he leído en mi vida, se los recomiendo un monton) y dios, mi pobre kokoro. Y para finalizar me obsesioné con la saga Synchronicity de Vocalod (se que no es taaaaan triste, pero igual me dio _right in the feels_ ) en fin, tenia que decirlo.

Creo que seria todo, me encantaría contestar los comentarios sin cuenta pero luego fanfiction me castiga (con el látigo)

Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado este capitulo con sus lemmon, limme y _lengua sucia_ (?) yo me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo. Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo para leer, y más aun si dejas un comentario para decirme que te pareció. Las aportaciones siempre son bien recibidas.

 **¿Sabias qué?**

 **Según estudios científicos, si comentas tus posibilidades de que Kuroo te susurre 'Oya, oya, oya' al oído aumentan un 15%**

 **¡Comenten!**

By: LaLa.

* * *

 _"El sexo sólo es sucio si se hace bien"_


	3. Squad

Si, no leyeron mal... Summer tiene actualización. Mas notas al final.

Declaimer: Haikyuu es propiedad de Furudate y yo hago esto sin fines de locro porque nadie en su sano juicio me pagaria.

 **Gracias a Zakki por betear esto! Siempre estare en deuda contigo!**

 **Advertencias: Lemmon, lime. Cliché. OoC.**

* * *

 _ **Hey hey hey**_

* * *

Capítulo 3: Squad.

* * *

—Buenas noches Hinata

—Buenas noches Kageyama. Descansa.

Los dos cuervos no lo dudaron ni un segundo antes de acercarse en busca de los labios del otro. Estaban recargados contra la pared afuera del cuarto del más pequeño en el segundo piso.

Sus labios encajaron a la perfección, Kageyama atrapó gentilmente entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Hinata y lo jaló para que el otro abriera la boca y pudiera adentrar su lengua, una vez que lo hizo, las manos del menor que estaban enredadas en el negro cabello de su novio se cerraron con fuerza. El jadeo que Kageyama soltó se perdió en la boca del otro; ambos podían sentir como sus besos estaban subiendo de nivel, como eran cada vez más y más adictivos, como pronto comenzarían a perder el control.

—Hinata, Kageyama, a dormir.

La voz de Suga hizo que se separaran de golpe, ambos con un violento sonrojo inundando sus mejillas y extendiéndose hasta sus orejas.

—¡Sí, Suga-san!

Hinata le dio un rápido y último beso a su novio antes de entrar corriendo a su cuarto. Kageyama suspiró y se volteó hacia su superior, ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

—¿Y? ¿Tuviste éxito?

—No, ese idiota-

—¡Kageyama!

—Bien, él está totalmente cerrado. No creo que tenga sentimientos —comentó de mala gana.

—Estoy preocupado, Tsukishima no ha sido el mismo desde que Yamaguchi terminó con él, tal vez no lo demuestra pero estoy seguro que está sufriendo.

Una vez en el tercer piso ambos se quedaron frente a las escaleras y siguieron hablando. Suga, como la mamá cuervo que era, estaba sumamente preocupado por el más alto de sus polluelos.

—No lo sé Suga-san, y con todo respeto pienso que te equivocas. Creo que si le dolió al principio, pero todos sabemos como era la relación entre ellos dos. Creo que lo que realmente le afectó fue perder la rutina que tenían, pero eso es todo. Tsukishima ya no estaba enamorado de él.

Suga abrió la boca para contestar pero un fuerte portazo proveniente de la habitación del búho y el gato lo interrumpió abruptamente.

Daichi salió de su propia habitación preocupado por el estruendo, pero su corazón volvió a latir con tranquilidad cuando vio a Suga deseándole las buenas noches a Kageyama. Una vez que el de cabellos claros entró al cuarto, Daichi lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con firmeza, al mismo tiempo que aspiraba el olor que su cabello desprendía y se relajaba gracias a la agradable esencia. Suga sintió su corazón acelerarse, un poco confundido levantó sus brazos y los envolvió con cariño alrededor de la espalda del capitán de Karasuno.

—Aquí estoy, Daichi. Es hora de ir a dormir —murmuró con voz suave como la seda.

El de cabellos oscuros solo asintió y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que el ruido lo hiciera correr. Suga lo observó con un deje de ternura antes de comenzar con su rutina para acostarse; ese abrazo lo había sentido como lo gloria y ahora se preguntaba cómo sería dormir entre sus brazos.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Kuroo se recargó contra la puerta a la que recién le acababa de dar un portazo, su cuerpo se fue deslizando lentamente hacia abajo hasta que quedó sentado, con las piernas extendidas y la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás.

No había sido su intención escuchar a ambos armadores de Karasuno hablar, él simplemente iba saliendo en busca de Bokuto para arrastrarlo hasta la cama cuando el nombre de 'Tsukki' había aparecido y por algún motivo su cuerpo se había quedado congelado ahí, frente a la puerta de su habitación con el oído más agudo que nunca.

Luego fue inevitable dar un portazo para volverse a encerrar; el corazón le latía a tal velocidad que las alas de un colibrí quedarían en ridículo, bueno no, estaba exagerando pero es que en verdad, escuchar algo referente a que el insolente rubio tenía sentimientos y que de hecho podría estar sufriendo era... esperanzador.

Sabía que Tsukishima le llamaba bastante la atención, que sus ojos siempre se dirigían a él en cuanto estaba en la misma habitación, que se moría por escucharlo reír, y millar de cosas más, pero hasta ahora, hasta que supo que Tsukishima tenía el corazón roto y que él mismo haría hasta lo imposible por sanarlo fue que se dio cuenta de que el rubio insolente y sarcástico le gustaba... y mucho.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Tsukishima miró él reloj en la pared, apagó la tele y emprendió su camino hacia la habitación que compartía con Akaashi. En serio esperaba que esos dos búhos hubieran respetado su cama y se hubieran mantenido lejos de ella. Durante el camino por las escaleras, en su mente repasó rápidamente lo que le diría al armador, sin embargo una vez que abrió la puerta y entró, vio una escena tan ¿linda? ¿Tierna? El punto es que la piel se le erizó por tanta dulzura. Akaashi estaba plácidamente dormido, su cabello se veía un poco húmedo ahí donde la mano de Bokuto lo acariciaba. Las sábanas blancas de la cama lo cubrían hasta la cintura. Era la imagen del sueño perfecto.

—¡Tsukki! —susurró Bokuto—. Me alegro de que ya estés aquí. Es hora de que me vaya —se inclinó para besar en la frente a su novio y luego se dirigió a la salida de la habitación—. Buenas noches, Tsukki.

El rubio murmuró unas palabras de despedida similares y una vez que la puerta fue delicadamente cerrada, algo muy raro viniendo de Bokuto, le dirigió una mirada a Akaashi, sintiéndose algo celoso de lo plácidamente que el otro dormía.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en la habitación de Yaku y Noya, el gato de Nekoma fue despertado por los rayos del sol en su cara. La noche anterior había olvidado cerrar las cortinas y ahora se arrepentía terriblemente de ello. Su compañero seguía durmiendo, totalmente desparramado en la cama con las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas y parte de su torso.

Al parecer el karma le había llegado, porque tenía una media erección matutina. Con un suspiro se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño para echarse agua fría en la cara. Se vio al espejo y no pudo detener la sonrisa traviesa que se abrió paso a través de sus delgados labios.

Regresó al cuarto y vio la hora, eran las siete de la mañana con unos minutos; probablemente sus otros compañeros seguirían durmiendo por un buen rato, así que tendría la playa del lugar para sus oscuras intenciones.

Le envió un mensaje a su novio, se puso un short rojo y una playera blanca, de la ropa que había llevado con él desde Tokio, luego salió de la habitación para esperar al otro.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

[Yaku-meew, 7:12 a. m.] Emergencia Lev. Te espero en el pasillo.

Lev tenía el sueño muy ligero, así que el zumbido de su celular lo espabiló de inmediato mientras su mano se extendía para tomar el artefacto. Lo leyó sólo con un ojo y luego saltó de la cama, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Tomó el short que había usado el día anterior y se lo puso. No se molestó en cambiarse la playera de gatos que usaba como pijama. Hinata ni se inmutó por sus movimientos, tampoco es que hiciera mucho ruido.

No se lavó los dientes ni hizo nada por peinar el cabello de recién levantado que tenía, Yaku no solía mandarle mensajes así, y por ese motivo sintió una mezcla de alivio y confusión cuando lo vio sano y salvo, resplandeciente como el sol mañanero frente a la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Qué...?

Yaku no le dio respuesta, por el contrario, le dio la espalda y caminó en dirección a las escaleras para luego bajarlas a paso rápido, a Lev no le quedó más opción que seguirlo.

Su novio lo guio hasta la playa, donde el aire era tan agradable que Lev se relajó al instante. Ya no le importaba a donde fueran siempre y cuando Yaku estuviera a su lado. Siguieron caminando unos quinientos metros hasta que llegaron a una roca de gran tamaño, luego la rodearon hasta detenerse del otro lado y Lev lo comprendió. Ahí quedaban ocultos de todo el campamento.

La boca se le secó cuando una idea de lo que podrían hacer ahí le cruzó la mente.

—Yaku ¿tú...?

Sus palabras fueron nuevamente interrumpidas esa mañana cuando el líbero lo jaló hacia abajo para poder juntar sus labios en un hambriento beso.

Lev conocía todos los besos de Yaku y viceversa, así que su miembro se comenzó a levantar cuando ambas lenguas se comenzaron a rozar fogosamente. Sus manos se deslizaron por el cuerpo de su novio hasta que estuvieron sobre la tierna carne de su trasero y comenzó a manosearlo y apretarlo a su antojo.

Yaku se dejó hacer por un rato, disfrutando la adoración que su novio le profesaba, sin embargo sabía que no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo así que se las arregló para meter una de sus manos entre la ropa de su novio hasta que alcanzó su miembro ya erecto y cuya punta estaba húmeda por el líquido preseminal.

Lev se estremeció ante la sensación y comenzó a mover su cadera inconscientemente en busca de más contacto. Yaku se lo dio, comenzó a masturbarlo a un ritmo lento y tortuoso, haciendo que las piernas le temblaran.

El otro por su parte, deslizó una de sus manos bajo la ropa del más pequeño, buscando la estrecha entrada para introducir uno de sus largos y pálidos dedos. Cuando lo consiguió y Yaku arqueó la espalda por la sensación, el orgullo lo hizo sonreír.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —la rota voz de Morisuke le devolvió un poco de cordura.

Y tenía razón, el sol estaba comenzando a sentirse muy caliente y pronto todo el campamento estaría despierto. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera apresurarse, no tenía ni idea de la posición en la que lo iban a hacer. Lev definitivamente no cargaría a Yaku contra la roca, pues podría rasparse o incluso cortarse con la porosa superficie. Estar sobre la arena tampoco era muy buena opción, debido a que la fricción podría lastimarlos en donde estuvieran apoyándose. Al final quien encontró la solución a ese pequeño problema fue Lev, quien sugirió que él se recargaría en la roca, con la ropa medio bajada, solo lo suficiente para que su miembro saliera y Yaku pudiera ponerse de espaldas contra él, para autopenetrarse al ritmo que él deseara. El reto estaba en no caerse, pero Yaku era pequeño así que Lev estaba seguro de que lo lograrían.

El de sedoso cabello rosáceo se bajó el short y su ropa interior de un solo movimiento, y Lev sintió que podría correrse con la visión de esa piel cremosa bañada por el sol. De hecho, en el lado derecho de su pelvis aún quedaba la sombra de un chupetón que el más alto le había hecho días antes de partir de Tokio; y se veía terriblemente tentadora ahí, descubierta y resaltante, como llamándolo a rehacerla.

Yaku sonrió con suficiencia por como Lev lo estaba devorando con la mirada, se sentía poderoso y deseado, y aquella sensación era increíble.

Sin embargo, en serio no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, así que se giró para darle la espalda al más alto, que ya estaba recargado sobre la roca, con las piernas un poco dobladas y los dedos de los pies enterrados en la arena que aún se encontraba fresca. Su miembro sobresalía de entre su ropa, con ese pálido rosa que lo llamaba a intentar enrojecerlo con una mamada. La punta del mismo ya estaba humedecida con líquido preseminal, brillante y ansiosa por enterrarse en el cálido interior de Yaku.

Lev escupió en su mano antes de dirigirla hacia su propio falo, en parte para humedecerlo aún más y en parte para dirigirlo al trasero de Yaku que ya se acercaba hacia él.

El glande de Lev era grande, y Yaku sabía, por experiencia, que debía ser cuidadoso cuando se lo estaba introduciendo; apretó los labios para no gemir una vez que lo sintió más y más adentro y al girar la vista pudo observar como los dedos de Lev se encajaban sobre la dura superficie de la roca, probablemente usando todo su autocontrol para no entrar de una sola estocada en el interior de su novio.

Cuando todo el miembro estuvo completamente dentro, Yaku comenzó un lento vaivén que sabía que enloquecería a Lev.

Cinco movimientos lentos, tortuosos y provocadores seguidos de otros tres más rápidos y feroces.

Era difícil sino tenían en que apoyarse, pero ahora las manos de Lev se habían aferrado a su cintura para no dejarlo caer. Y de esa forma fue más fácil.

No había repetido ese patrón ni dos veces cuando ya tenía a Lev gimiendo y jadeando detrás de él, susurrando su nombre de forma entrecortada con los dedos de sus manos encajados a la piel que tocaba. Yaku sonrió y se permitió jadear pesadamente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás por la placentera sensación de su próstata siendo rozada una y otra vez por la sobresaliente punta de Lev.

Ambos perdieron el paso del tiempo, o dejó de importarles. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, con las pieles sudadas por el ejercicio erótico y los rayos del sol eran todo lo que importaba ahora. Los sonidos de Lev eran cada vez más altos e incontrolables, y cada uno de ellos hacía que el interior de Yaku se estrechara aún más sobre su miembro. Sin embargo, aun así se las arregló para dirigir una de sus manos hacia el falo del más bajo y más silencioso para comenzar a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que aquellas tortuosas penetraciones. No tardó mucho para que pudiera sentir como sus manos eran salpicadas con caliente esperma, seguido de su miembro siendo deliciosamente estrechado dentro de aquel pequeño cuerpo a su merced.

Debido a que Yaku no había hecho eso que lo enloquecía, la poca cordura que le quedaba logró que sacara su miembro del interior de su novio en cuanto el primer lengüetazo del orgasmo lo alcanzó.

Y en lugar de acabar en su interior, como hubiera deseado, sus chorros de caliente y viscoso néctar fueron a dar a la espalda de Yaku, quien se estremeció por la sensación.

La vista era preciosa: un sonrojado y despeinado Yaku aún inclinado hacia él, como ofreciéndole su trasero, con la espalda llena de gotas de semen que escurrían gracias a la gravedad. Como su orgasmo ya había culminado, se permitió volver a introducir su miembro en aquella entrada que ya estaba amoldada a la forma de su pene. Gimiendo un poco más, antes de que comenzara a dolerle la fricción que estaba provocando.

Y cuando volvió a sacarlo por segunda vez, Yaku se giró hacia él dándole un suave golpe en el brazo por aquella acción. No es que estuviera realmente enojado, pero ser penetrado cuando aún no te recuperabas de la primera vez... era demasiado para una mañana.

—La próxima vez será en una cama. Y podrás terminar dentro de mí las veces que quieras.

Lev sonrió antes de asentir e inclinarse a depositar un tronante beso sobre sus labios favoritos en todo el mundo.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

—¡Hey hey hey!

La estridente voz de Bokuto hizo que Kuroo le aventara con fuerza una de las dos almohadas que tenía al lado de su cara. Bokuto, ya bien despierto y con todos sus reflejos al cien la esquivó fácilmente.

—Vamos bro, hoy es nuestro último día libre antes de comenzar a entrenar. ¡Hay que disfrutarlo!

—Hay que descansar... —la somnolienta voz de Kuroo también sonaba molesta. Pero Bokuto lo conocía y sabía que no era en serio.

—Hay que ir a levantar a Akaashi.

Kuroo se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y se talló los ojos mientras bostezaba. Luego contestó:

—Es extraño que Akaashi no haya venido a levantarnos hace —miró el reloj despertador en la mesita de noche—, una hora.

—Debe estar cansado.

Bokuto sonrió ampliamente y Kuroo negó con incredulidad.

—Eres un salvaje.

Bokuto sólo amplió su sonrisa antes de caminar hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes, Kuroo lo siguió y cinco minutos después, ambos aún en pijama y despeinados, llegaron a la puerta de Akaashi y Tsukishima.

El de Fukurodani no dudó en abrirla, y con otro estridente "¡Hey hey hey!" Se lanzó sobre la cama de su novio para llenarle de besos el rostro que puso de 'te voy a matar Bokuto'.

Akaashi siguió gruñendo y lanzándole miradas matadoras a su hiperactivo novio mientras Kuroo los pasaba de largo, dirigiéndose a la cama de Tsukishima, quien al parecer tenía el sueño pesado.

Lo observó desde arriba, totalmente enternecido por la tranquilidad en su rostro y la forma tan infantil en la que se aferraba a las cobijas blancas de la cama.

El impulso de darle pequeños besos muy suaves por todo el rostro para despertarlo lo invadió y por un momento casi lo hace. Sin embargo sabía que se ganaría un puñetazo en la cara, así que optó por otra opción... otra que también ameritaría un puño estrellándose en su cara.

—Buenos días princesa —se acercó para susurrarle al oído, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios—. Vamos bella durmiente, el sol ya salió y el día está esperando por ti.

Tsukishima gruñó aún medio dormido, estremeciéndose inconscientemente por esa burlona voz en su oído. Se giró hacia Kuroo y lanzó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para jalarlo a la cama junto a él, y el cuerpo de Tetsurou cedió fácilmente pues eso lo había tomado con la guardia baja. Así que Tsukishima era de los que se acurrucaban para seguir durmiendo.

La mitad de su cuerpo aún seguía con los pies en el suelo, así que la posición en la que se encontraba era bastante incómoda, pero no le importó demasiado.

—Tsukki, es hora de despertarse, me gustaría seguir acostado contigo pero tenemos a otra pareja de tórtolos al lado y aún no hay la confianza para hacer un cuarteto —susurró un poco más alto mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla del rubio, acariciando con suavidad hasta que los ojos dorados se abrieron de golpe y lo miraron asustado antes de retroceder rápidamente, como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica.

—¿Qué carajos?

—Buenos días, Tsukki.

—¡Buenos días, Tsukki! —coreó Bokuto con ganas desde atrás de Kuroo.

Akaashi gruñó con furia antes de empujar a su novio fuera de su cama.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

A las once del día ya estaban todos desayunando en el gran comedor. Algunos de mejor humor que otros. Sin embargo después del pan francés, los huevos con tocinos, la fruta con yogurt (con extra porción de fresas para Tsukishima) y los jugos de naranja o leche, los ánimos de todos se sentían mucho mejor. Y tanto Katya como Yuuki estaban secretamente satisfechas de las marcas que se veían en el pecho de Akaashi cada vez que éste se inclinaba, de las mejillas sonrojadas de Yaku y Lev por el sol, y de las miraditas que Sugawara y Sawamura se daban de vez en cuando.

El resto del día fue sumamente tranquilo, todos se dedicaron a relajarse y a mentalizarse para los entrenamientos que comenzarían al día siguiente.

Durante la tarde la nutrióloga llegó y los hizo pasar a todos con ella para pesarlos y medirlos. Sacar su índice de masa corporal y demás proporciones. Era obvio que ninguno de ellos tenía sobrepeso, pero agarrar un poco de músculo mientras incrementaban sus habilidades no le haría daño a nadie. Ella le entregó una lista con comidas y porciones a Yuuki y Katya, quienes asintieron solemnes, listas para el nuevo reto que sería alimentarlos a todos bajo esas nuevas instrucciones.

Cuando el sol se metió y todos se hubieron duchado, la cena se sirvió. Comenzó con una crema de pimientos, seguida por pescado asado acompañado de ensalada de lechuga, fresas y mango, bañada con aderezo de manzana y una porción de yakimeshi con mini camarones. El postre fue un poco de gelatina. Cada uno tenía diferentes porciones, pero nadie se quedó con hambre pues éstas habían sido bastantes generosas.

—Se lucieron —les sonrió Daichi mientras se estiraba sobre su asiento—, gracias por la comida.

Al bajar su mano acarició como quien no quiere la espalda de Suga, quien se encontraba a su derecha, enviándole un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

—No es nada. Fue muy simple la verdad —contestó Yuuki, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Les recomendamos que se duerman temprano, pues mañana a las 8:30 de la mañana ya estarán listos sus licuados de proteína.

Todos asintieron, y poco a poco fueron abandonando el comedor en dirección a sus habitaciones. Noya y Asahi salieron juntos, tomados de la mano, bajo la desaprobadora mira de Takeru que no pasó desapercibida para Suga.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó el de Karasuno con voz dulce.

Takeru se giró a verlo un poco sorprendido, pensando que lo mejor sería no decir nada, pero luego se dijo a sí mismo que si alguien podía controlar ese tipo de comportamiento, sería él y el capitán, el tal Daichi.

—Pues sí. Venimos a entrenar, no de luna de miel.

La sonrisa de Suga se tensó sobre su rostro, ¿de verdad había dicho eso?

—¿Y eso influye en algo sobre tu entrenamiento?

—Claro, en el mío y en el de todos.

Su contestación ya había llamado la atención de aquellos que continuaban en el comedor. Kuroo y Bokuto, que habían estado jugueteando y bromeando entre ellos ahora tenían una mirada incrédula en el rostro. Daichi tenía el ceño fruncido, a Taketora comenzaba a rodearlo un aura oscura, y Tsukishima, Hinata y Kageyama sólo los observaban con diferentes muecas de disgusto.

—¿En qué, exactamente? —la voz de Suga ya era más filosa, y toda dulzura quedó atrás.

—¿No es obvio? Nuestro armador genio se distraerá por estarle viendo el trasero a ese enano...

—¡Medimos casi lo mismo!

—... Uno de nuestro jugadores estrella estará distraído en el otro armador. Nuestro libero y la otra ala lateral no podrá recibir ni un pase por estar agarrándose de las manos. Y eso obviamente nos afecta a todos...

Sugawara levantó una mano para hacerlo callar, ya había escuchado suficiente.

—Sus nombres son Kageyama, Hinata, Bokuto, Akaashi, Asahi y Nishinoya. Ya llevas suficiente tiempo aquí como para haber aprendido eso —habló Kuroo en voz alta y clara para hacerse escuchar.

—Y todos ellos son más fuertes que tú —añadió Tsukishima.

—¿Y a ustedes quién les llamó? —contestó Takeru con la guardia alta.

—Somos más fuertes que tú, ¿sabes por qué? Porque llegamos aquí aún con ese tipo de distracciones, y seremos más fuertes que nunca gracias a las mismas.

—Bien dicho, bro.

— Y —añadió Suga— porque somos un equipo, y todos aquí entendemos que esto no es una luna de miel, pero no por eso nos convertiremos en unos amargados. Ellos no te han hecho nada, así que Takeru Nakashima, de verdad espero no volver a escucharte decir nada de mis cuervos otra vez, porque estoy seguro de que no soy el único que saldrá a defenderlos.

—No puedes hacerme nada. Está contra las reglas.

—Así como tú tampoco puedes hacerle nada a ellos —contestó Kuroo con una sonrisa de burla en sus labios.

Takeru se paró de su silla y salió de ahí hacia su habitación, lamentándose porque aún tendría que compartirla con Kageyama, y también tendría que volver a escuchar como susurra el nombre de Hinata en sueños.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Después de eso todos se quedaron ahí hasta que los ánimos se enfriaron un poco, Suga hablaba con Kageyama en un rincón, aconsejándolo para que su relación con Takeru no empeorara. Taketora se fue hacia su habitación para contarle a Konoha y Asahi lo que había pasado. Daichi distraía a Hinata, quien aún estaba echando chispas por la ofensa hacia su novio y sus demás compañeros. Y Bokuto, Kuroo y Tsukishima conversaban sobre lo que había pasado.

—Es una suerte que Akaashi no haya escuchado nada de eso. No se lo menciones, Tsukki, por favor.

—Sabes que igual se enterará, bro.

—Sí, pero recurrirá a alguno de ustedes dos para una versión más clara, y entonces ahí omitirán que él y yo estuvimos dentro de ese homofóbico discurso.

—¿Por qué, Bokuto-san?

—Bueno, cuando dimos a conocer nuestra relación también hubo gente que no se lo tomó muy bien, y aunque Keiji nunca lo demostró, yo sé que le afectó. Ha pasado un tiempo, pero quiero evitar cualquier tipo de recordatorio hacia esa época de nuestras vidas.

El gato y el cuervo asintieron. Y Tsukishima de pronto recordó que aún quería hablar con Akaashi, porque todo el día se había sentido algo sofocado y sabía que eso no era causado por el sol o el calor del ambiente de Okinawa.

—Me voy a dormir —suspiró ante la mirada preocupada de Bokuto y dijo—. No le diré nada. Pero contrólate a ti mismo y demuéstrale a ese idiota de Wakutani South que no eres débil porque tu novio también esté aquí contigo. O me arrepentiré de cubrirte la espalda y haberlos defendido.

Bokuto sonrió de oreja a oreja, tanto que a Tsukishima le dolió la cara de sólo observarlo. Kuroo por otro lado, estaba embelesado por las palabras que el rubio acababa de decir. Al parecer de verdad había algo más detrás de la imagen de rubio inteligente y malhumorado que le daba a todo el mundo, y él de verdad quería conocerlo todo.

—Gracias Tsukki.

—Mnh.

El aludido sólo hizo un gesto de despedida antes de dejarlos ahí y salir del comedor en dirección hacia su habitación. Subió las escaleras tranquilamente mientras sentía a su corazón acelerarse sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Los nervios ya lo habían invadido y odiaba esa sensación.

Cuando entró a su cuarto se encontró con que Akaashi recién iba saliendo de tomar una ducha, así que dejó que éste terminara de vestirse y se sentara en la orilla de su cama antes de llamarlo.

—Akaashi-san, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

El de cabello negro lo miró confundió antes de asentir y prestarle toda su atención.

—Claro Tsukishima, ¿qué pasa?

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que podía hable contigo si quería, um, desahogarme? — Akaashi asintió una vez más y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la voz de Tsukishima no lo dejó—. Pues es eso. Esto se vuelve cada vez peor...

—No entiendo de lo que me estás hablando. ¿Qué se vuelve peor?

—Esta sensación que tengo en el pecho, como si alguien me sofocara hasta el punto de casi dejarme sin aire.

—La he tenido.

—¿Por Bokuto?

Akaashi dudó un poco antes de contestar, decidiendo que si Tsukishima se estaba abriendo con él, él podría hacer lo mismo. Y que él podía dar el primer paso para que el rubio no se guardara nada.

—Bueno, las cosas no siempre fueron tan fáciles con Bokuto. Tuvimos muchos baches en el camino, personas a quienes considerábamos buenos amigos nos dieron la espalda. Incluso su familia, que es más liberal que la mía, nos puso obstáculos. Fue difícil, pero al final logramos salir adelante. Nunca nos dimos por vencidos.

Tsukishima apretó los labios y asintió solemne, sintiéndose un poco egoísta porque sus problemas no eran ni la mitad de difíciles que los problemas de Akaashi habían sido. Ahora comprendía porque Bokuto no quería que le mencionara la aparición de su nombre en los pensamientos de Takeru.

—Yo, no sé qué decir. Lo mío no fue tan complicado.

—Igual es importante, así que cuéntamelo.

—Bueno, tenía un novio. Su nombre es Yamaguchi y jugamos juntos en Karasuno —comenzó, intentando explicarse lo mejor que pudo—. Y no sé qué me pasa, porque no lo amo, nunca lo amé a decir verdad. Éramos amigos y él se enamoró de mí, un día se declaró y yo sólo acepté porque sabía que si me negaba las cosas entre nosotros cambiarían y la idea de adoptar otra rutina me molestaba —Akaashi frunció el ceño, sorprendido por esa 'logica'—. Funcionó al principio, porque era como ser amigos con uno que otro roce, y por Dios, soy un adolescente y mis hormonas lo necesitaban. Sin embargo desde el principio supe que no era lo que yo quería, la personalidad de Yamaguchi y la mía simplemente no encaja para algo más que una amistad. En una relación no quieres a alguien complaciente que diga sí a todo, eso es algo patético. Así que después de un tiempo dejé de buscarlo, y volví a intentar que nos tratáramos como amigos, intenté prepararlo para el inminente hecho de que terminaríamos pero fue un total fracaso, porque cuando después de, literalmente semanas en las que dejé de besarlo y de tratarlo como algo más de lo que en realidad siempre seríamos, finalmente me preguntó qué pasaba, yo fui honesto. Sé que no soy un experto en relaciones, pero es obvio que cuando estás en una relación, de la índole que sea, hay que ser honestos siempre.

Tsukishima se quedó en silencio, pensando cómo continuar y Akaashi le dio todo el tiempo que necesitó. A pesar de todo lo dicho, el ambiente entre ellos aún se sentía ligero y eso de alguna manera le dio esperanza a Tsukishima. Esperanza de que tal vez él sólo había hecho lo correcto.

—El punto es que le dije que terminaríamos, y él no se lo tomó muy bien. Nunca habíamos discutido de esa manera, ambos dijimos cosas horribles pero aun así no me puedo arrepentir de mis palabras y eso me hace sentir ¿culpable? Y entonces veo a todas esas parejas felices frente a mí y aunque no debería importarme sólo pienso en que nunca voy a encontrar a alguien que me soporte de la manera en que lo hacía Tadashi, pero que al mismo tiempo me haga sentir algo y es ridículo porque sé que aún soy joven pero también es tan patético qu...

—Alto ahí, Tsukishima —lo interrumpió Akaashi, quien no iba a permitir que pensamientos como ese siguieran germinando en la mente del menor—, nada de lo que me dices es ridículo. Es tan real y tan respetable como lo que me pasó a mí.

—No se parecen en nada.

—Para mí sí, pero ese no es el punto aquí. ¿Hace cuánto pasó eso?

—¿La discusión? Cuatro semanas antes de venir aquí, pero las cosas entre nosotros finalmente terminaron el viernes antes de verlos a ustedes en Karasuno.

—¿Te refieres a su amistad? —Tsukishima asintió—. No sé Tsukishima, yo digo que deberían dejar que las cosas se enfríen y luego decidir si realmente terminarán una amistad tan larga como la que me describes y no pongas esa cara, también sé que ese no es el tema principal aquí —Akaashi suspiró, parándose de su cama y yéndose a sentar junto a Tsukishima, poniéndole una mano en el hombro como muestra de apoyo—. ¿Ya pensaste en darte la oportunidad con alguien más?

El aludido lo miró sorprendido y negó dos veces con la cabeza. No se le había pasado por la mente porque, como ya había dicho, sería muy complicado encontrar a alguien que lo aguantara y que al mismo tiempo le causara un interés genuino. Se le ocurría una persona que llamaba su atención, pero era imposible, eran igual de incompatibles y probablemente pelearían todo el tiempo. Un gato peleando con un cuervo que sacaba las garras.

—No lo sé.

—No lo pienses demasiado, si hay alguien en tu mente inténtalo. Es soledad lo que sientes, y sólo hay una forma de contrarrestarla —sentenció Akaashi con una sonrisa de medio lado naciendo en sus labios.

Tsukishima asintió por última vez aquella noche antes de agradecerle y darle las buenas noches, luego se acostó, pero había tanto en su cabeza que no pudo dormir hasta que las horas pasaron y ya era bien entrada la madrugada. Sabía que maldeciría todo lo que se pusiera en su camino al día siguiente pero aun así, cuando finalmente Morfeo lo acogió en sus brazos, soñó con un gato negro maullándole a la luna.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

Kageyama dormiría con Hinata en la habitación que el pequeño compartía con Lev, no había más. Takeru lo había ofendido directamente y no sólo eso, también a su novio, así que no era muy buena idea que siguieran quedándose juntos.

A Suga no le preocupaba mucho lo que pudieran o no hacer, apenas eran unos niños que habían aprendido a besar, y Lev estaría ahí con ellos.

Ya era bastante tarde, y por la conmoción de la pelea, Suga ya no había podido hablar con sus otros cuervos, así que estaba un poco inquieto, lo suficiente para que los brazos de Daichi lo rodearan por la espalda y lo abrazaran con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No es nada...

—Te conozco, ¿aún estás enojado por lo de Takeru?

—No, más bien siento pena por él, vino a soltar ese tipo de comentarios al lugar menos indicado, aunque en parte fui yo quien le preguntó qué pasaba...

—No es tu culpa —susurró Daichi contra la piel de su cuello antes de depositar un beso ahí, dejando paralizado al de cabellos claros.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—No sé, tu pálida piel se veía tan apetecible, y hueles delicioso... ¿Te molestó?

—N-no es eso. Sólo no me lo esperaba.

Daichi bajó su mirada hacia la piel que había besado y se sorprendió al ver que había dejado una pequeña marca que en la pálida piel de Suga resaltaba un montón. Toda su sangre se encendió, y su mente dejó de mandar sobre su cuerpo cuando volvió a inclinar la cabeza para presionar sus labios contra el pedazo de piel que ha besado, mordiendo y succionando esta vez para hacerlo más grande.

¿Cómo algo tan simple como eso había logrado hacerlo perder la cordura? Había sido cuestión de tiempo, su deseo por Suga había nacido desde que se dio cuenta que lo quería, y ahora que no se estaba negando a las caricias que le profesaba sentía que podía hacerle de todo.

Separó sus labios de él con el sonido audible de la succión y utilizó su posición para empujarlo suavemente hasta acorralarlo contra la pared más cercana.

Suga estaba en las nubes, él ni siquiera tenía idea de que su cuello era una de sus mayores zonas erógenas, así que sentía como las piernas le temblaban por la sensación mientras se dejaba hacer, totalmente complacido.

Reaccionó un poco cuando sintió el frío muro de cemento contra su mejilla, y justo en ese instante una de las piernas de Daichi se coló entre las suyas mientras sus manos hacían lo mismo por debajo de la playera que usaba como pijama. Suspiró nuevamente perdido en todo aquello. La idea de detenerlo ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente hasta que sintió la semi erección de su capitán comenzar a frotarse contra el espacio entre sus nalgas, acompañada de una respiración jadeante entre los besos que su cuello seguía recibiendo con gusto.

Gimió quedito, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Daichi lo escuchara y se quedara congelado.

De pronto se sintió frío, la sangre helada corriéndole en las venas. Había estado a punto de meter sus manos en el short y probablemente en los bóxers de Suga, listo para hacerle de todo si no hubiera reaccionado.

Se alejó un poco, sintiéndose terrible, aunque... Suga no lo había detenido en ningún momento. Y eso de alguna forma le dio esperanza.

Dejó un último beso en la pálida piel, justo al lado de la marca que orgullosamente había dejado. Luego giró a Suga, poniendo sus manos en la delgada cintura y acercándose hacia él. Era ahora o nunca.

—Me gustas.

Y no esperó respuesta, se inclinó y juntó sus labios con los de Koushi, sintiendo como tocaba el cielo sin necesidad de un orgasmo.

* * *

...•••...

* * *

 **Oya oya oya**

* * *

 **No estoy feliz con el capitulo, para que les miento. Pudo haber quedado mejor, porque lo escribí entre enferma y exhausta. Sin embargo también pudo haber quedado peor. No tengo palabras para agradecer la paciencia y los reviews con sus opiniones, y las peticiones de una continuación. Eso fue lo que trajo este capitulo nuevo. Espero que lo disfruten, ya estoy mejor y vuelvo a tomar el ritmo de traducciones y escritura.**

 **Como ya saben este fic es todo sexo y Cliché, asi que lamento si algo no tiene mucho sentido. Pero bueno, yo solo quería escribir de ellos en situaciones estúpidas.**

 **Si te gustó, no te olvides dejar un comentario, seria increible leerlo.**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Atte: LaLa**


End file.
